Meninas Más
by Mokoninha
Summary: Ele perguntou cheio de ironia: Pra onde será que vão ás meninas boazinhas?... Ela se virou e respondeu: Bom às meninas boazinhas vão pro céu agora, se você está a fim de saber pra onde vão as más, bom eu acho que elas sempre vão pra onde quiserem
1. Preludio

_Tokyo, Haruno's house. February 3 (Monday) 6 a.m_

.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura acordou com o despertador. Bocejou e se levantou cambaleante enquanto com um sonoro click desligava o aparelho. Certo era seu primeiro dia escolar naquele lugar, e não poderia estragá-lo. Tinha certeza que seria perfeito. Precisava ser perfeito.<p>

Fez a higiene pessoal e se trocou, sem pressa, afinal, não havia problema quando o motorista era a irmã mais velha.

Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho. Enquanto descia a escada sentiu o maravilhoso cheiro de café e biscoitos entrar nas narinas, tentando ajeitar a saia mais curta do que se lembrava. O estomago vibrou, e sentindo a vergonha do barulho, pulou os últimos três degraus e entrou na cozinha quase quebrando a cadeira.

Era digno dizer que Haruno Sakura odiava mauricinhos e patricinhas, no entanto, a melhor amiga era uma, o garoto de quem ela gostava era um, e só para constar, iria estudar no colégio mais caro de Tókio.

Nada irônico não?

Claro, havia também o nome estranho do colégio que não era sinal de incompetência e sim possuidor de formas sigilosas de metodologias.

Agora porque alguém colocaria o nome do colégio de Konoha? Melhor ainda Konoha Stars?

Será que aquilo não poderia soar mais ridículo?

Sim. Tanto que a Haruno era bolsista na única escola do país que não aceitava nenhum bolsista. Extremamente irônico.

Melhor deixar essas loucuras de nomes estranhos pra depois. E certamente as ironias poderiam esperar até o próximo lanche da rosada.

_Bom dia... – entrando na cozinha cumprimentou a garota mais velha que estava trabalhando na pia. Sorrindo enquanto se sentava na cadeira, Sakura mordia um bolinho, passava geléia na torrada e enchia uma xícara de café puro.

Mania de fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Essa era a típica estudante no começo da manhã.

_ Bom Dia... – respondeu a moça que estava na cozinha virando-se e levantando uma sobrancelha sorriu para a adolescente -... Sabe a gente vai ter que comprar mais roupas se você decidir se vestir assim todos os dias e a Ino-chan vai amar esse modelo. – sentenciou olhando o estado da mais nova.

Sakura corou fortemente e balbuciou algo como nee-chan no baka* e baixou a cabeça fazendo a mais velha rir.

-Sak... - disse simplesmente se servindo de café e torradas -... Eu estou te zoando, pare de se preocupar a toa que você ficou ótima... - terminou enquanto passava geléia de morango na torrada calmamente.

_ Ah, hai... – a rosada respondeu enquanto sorria encabulada pra mais velha.

Sempre teve a leve impressão de corar fortemente quando entravam em questão suas roupas.

_ Por favor, não se atrase... - respondeu à maior enquanto dava uma mordida generosa na torrada -... Tenho aula do ero - sensei e não quero chegar atrasada. – disse ela terminando a refeição. E levantou-se para colocar a xícara de café na pia.

Suspirando pesadamente enquanto saia da cozinha Sakura sabia que sua Nee-chan desde a primeira semana de faculdade desenvolveu um horário extremamente pontual. Tudo isso para não encontrar um cara que ela detestava.

Bufou balançando a cabeça e tentando conter a imagem negativa porque sabia exatamente quem ele era. O irmão mais velho do cara que tinha partido seu coração. Pronto já não era tão ruim relembrar desse fato, ou era?

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Konoha Stars 6:45 a.m<em>

_.  
>. <em>

_ Nee-chan, te vejo mais tarde... - Sakura deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da outra enquanto saia do carro.

Do outro lado da rua um carro luxuoso parou. E as duas garotas reconheceram o mesmo. A mais velha soltou uma exclamação de desgosto, colocando a cabeça no volante, enquanto a mais nova das Harunos simplesmente ignorava o fato do moreno mais novo sair do carro e ir quase de encontro com ela.

Precisava desesperadamente mostrar que era madura. Não correria mais atrás dele, afinal fizera de tudo para conseguir sua atenção.

Ok, ela o amava e sempre estava atrás dele, mas até mesmo ela cansaria de tantas humilhações e tantos desencontros, sem contar com o fato de que tudo o que ela fazia por ele não era bem vindo de forma alguma.

Cansada de sofrer, chorar, implorar, correr e se desesperar por ele, ela finalmente decidiu que seguiria adiante (mesmo sofrendo imensamente) e se focaria ainda mais nos estudos, no novo ano letivo e nesse novo quadro que a vida fosse pintar.

E em se tratando da vida ela poderia ser injusta, muito injusta, e o melhor de tudo era que todas as ironias não paravam por ai, pois desde que conhecera Uchiha Sasuke ele virara sua vida. E bem, Sasuke era injusto. Muito injusto.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Konoha Stars 7:10 a.m<em>

.  
>.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke sabia que deveria cumprimentar a garota de cabelo rosa, no entanto, não sentia a menor vontade ou necessidade.

Foi quando para sua grande surpresa, (porque ele esperava que ela o abraçasse e o beijasse estalado no rosto) ela lhe lançou um breve aceno de cabeça e passou por ele sem nem ao menos dizer um irritante**"bom dia Sasuke-kun"**com um olhar mortal estilo Sakura sedutora.

Nada. Nem mesmo um **"posso ir com você Sasuke-kun?" **do jeito mais tímido possível. Como ela sempre fazia desde que o conhecera.

E aquilo lhe causou um desconforto, como se esperasse aquela atitude da garota, e de repente não conseguisse prever algo diferente de uma pessoa tão obcecada por ele como ela sempre fora.

Com toda a certeza era por que ela estava tímida de estudar na mesma escola que ele, claro, eles se conheciam por causa de Ino, não se viam o tempo todo só desde o jardim de infância até os dias atuais, nada demais. Mas em se tratando dela ele realmente esperava algo mais tempestuoso. Como se jogar na frente dele e esperar que ele a levanta-se!

Balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro ele recomeçou a andar, mas estancou no segundo passo, quando, observando com o canto dos olhos, a rosada abria um sorriso enorme para ser abraçada pela amiga loira e louca, diga-se de passagem, fato que o deixou muito curioso.

Ela retribuiu o abraço e deu pulinhos com a loira no meio do pátio. Andando de braços dados como duas verdadeiras amigas. E a rosada pareceu ignorá-lo como se ele fosse nada, quando ele passou do lado delas, retornando a caminhada à sala de aula.

Mas claro, como bom Uchiha que era não deixaria transparecer para ninguém que ele ficou curioso, extremamente curioso com essa nova atitude da rosada (sendo que esperava exatamente o contrário) no começo do ano letivo, e muito menos que tinha ficado surpreso com as recentes iniciativas da rosada.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo UNIVERSIDADE DE TOKIO 7:40 AM<em>

.  
>.<p>

Bateu a porta do carro e assoviou quando viu o enorme estacionamento da faculdade lotado. Pelo o visto a única vaga restante era a do lado do seu veículo.

Tivera sorte ou seu precioso carro iria sofrer as conseqüências de ficar no sol durante um período todo. Suspirando tirou o material do carro pensando na noite. Esta que fora extremamente cansativa, e tinha vontade de se enfiar embaixo das cobertas da cama ao invés de assistir uma aula inútil.

Claro, para a maioria dos estudantes da sua turma as aulas eram extremamente necessárias afinal não sabiam ao menos quebrar um ovo e fritá-lo!

Mas fazer o que, para ser reconhecida como chef precisava daquele diploma.

Mesmo que tivesse que reaprender o que já sabia!

Sorriu, pensando que para sua segunda profissão não precisava de nenhum diploma, só talento, estômago e força de vontade.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo UNIVERSIDADE DE TOKYO 7:42 AM<em>

.  
>.<p>

Itachi sabia que era difícil agir como uma pessoa normal, mas tentava ao máximo. Precisava pousar de bom aluno e de um ser humano o mais íntegro possível.

Observou a garota descer do carro e assoviar enquanto observava o estacionamento lotado.

Sorrindo de canto ele dirigiu o carro até a única vaga no pátio de carros.

Sabia por que ela detestava-o, mas não tinha culpa de ser quem era e o que era!

Viu quando ela passou a mão nos cabelos longos de um lilás claríssimo e ignorando-o começou a andar pra dentro do enorme campus da universidade.

Por que ela sempre tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que ela sempre tinha que ignorá-lo? Ok, ele reconhecia que eram de mundos diferentes e um relacionamento entre eles era praticamente impossível! Mas, apesar de todos os fatores mais impossíveis e mirabolantes do destino contra ele, ele realmente gostava dela e não era pouco, ficaria louco por ela, ou melhor, já estava!

Realmente ela era má, muito má. Principalmente andando naquela saia pregueada um pouco acima dos joelhos.

_ Bom dia pra você também ce... - Ele até começaria, mas no instante que ela escutou a primeira sílaba ele foi violentamente jogado ao chão numa posição muito comprometedora.

_ Se quer morrer e só terminar... - A irmã de Sakura estava sentada no abdômen de Itachi segurando-o pela gola da camisa em uma posição que no mínimo era estranha e ao mesmo tempo hostil.

_ Ok, não vou terminar a frase Tenshi – o nome dela foi pronunciado em um tom baixo e firme por entre os lábios do moreno.

_ Certo, e ah, só pra constar... – Tenshi iniciou, ajustando o tamanho da saia e jogando os cabelos pra trás-... Espero que o seu dia esteja começando muito mal porque o meu até agora foi uma droga. E enquanto você não falar comigo tenho certeza de que vou ficar muito bem... - ela lançou ao moreno o melhor olhar mortal que possuía -... Espero que passe mal, muito mal. – terminou grosseiramente.

Itachi suspirou. Ainda deitado no chão e agora apoiando os cotovelos no asfalto ele visualizou a garota mais casca grossa, durona, boca suja, terrivelmente e extremamente sexy se afastar de um jeito sutilmente sensual, e enquanto ele se levantava deixou que no canto da boca um sorriso torto e malicioso começasse a surgir.

É certo, ele tinha se esquecido de dizer a ela que eles iriam ter, as próximas aulas juntos, e no mesmo espaço, e da parte dele não seria nada desagradável. Ficar colado nela sentindo o cheiro que exalava dela e que estava a deixá-lo fora de controle e sem forma comum de reagir aos encantos tão bem escondidos dela era uma das poucas coisas que ele admitia para si.

Suspirando levantou-se completamente para seguir a garota, agora bem longe dele.

Sentindo o cheiro a muitos metros de distância o instinto ainda falava mais forte, tanto que teve de lutar contra ele naquele momento.

Era isso o que todos eles tinham eram olhos vermelhos como o fogo e, no entanto, ele não se queimava não se queimaria facilmente.

Reunindo forças para se controlar ele socou o primeiro carro que viu, amassando a lataria e disparando o alarme.

A boca tão perfeita dela tinha dois objetivos na vida de Uchiha Itachi:

O primeiro era conseguir seduzi-lo facilmente e deixar sua voz povoar a mente perturbada dele, enquanto ele imaginava mil formas de beijá-la, e outras coisas.

E a segunda. Bem a segunda era conseguir fazer virar realidade o que diabos de praga lançasse sobre ele.

Ela não tinha desejado que ele passasse mal e tivesse um péssimo dia?

Pois bem. Certamente ela tinha conseguido porque toda a alegria que Itachi tivera ao vê-la, agora se resumia a um mau humor por conta de ter que desamassar a pancada no carro alheio!


	2. It's a bad day

**_**Disclamer**: _**_Pessoal, todo mundo já sabe que o Naruto não me pertence! afinal ele é do tio Kishi, mas não faz mal, ele sempre empresta =P.  
>e não faço fanfic, por dindin n.n, é um hobbie e adoro =D<em>

**_._**

**..**

_Olá e.e  
>pra quem não me conhece, prazer sou a MOKONINHA, uma pessoa muito louca n.n<em>_  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>_

_**Dedicatória:** Dedico essa fic a duas amigas maravilhosas que conheci através desse mundo maravilhoso e de quem gosto/gostava muito._  
><em>para Hime-Chan e Flavinha-Chan<strong>. nunca vou esquecer vocês meninas ^^!<br>(Hime espero que você curta, pois foram seus escritos que me serviram de inspiração e assim escrever)  
>(E Flavinha <strong>__**nunca**__** vou esquecer de você, espero que da onde você está saiba que é de coração)**_

**.**  
><strong>.. <strong>

_**Classificação: ****T(sujeito a mudanças)**_

**.**  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bad day.<br>**.  
>.<p>

_Tokyo Haruno's House. February 8 (Saturday) 6:30 a.m._

.  
>.<p>

Sakura sentiu o sol bater em sua cara, quando Tenshi puxou de forma brusca as cortinas para o lado. Resmungando, virou o rosto para o lado oposto se enrolando nas cobertas fazendo com que a roxinha revirasse os olhos.  
>.<p>

_ Dia sak... - ela disse, enquanto afagava os cabelos da rosada, desarrumando-os ainda mais-... Vai bicho preguiça, levanta que a gente vai correr e ir pro treino de Muay thai hoje!...- a mais velha exclamou divertida em plenos pulmões, enquanto sentada na cama da haruno mais nova, balançava e pulava a fim de irritar Sakura.  
>.<p>

Levantou a cabeleira rosada e viu o rosto de traços delicados da irmã com os expressivos olhos âmbares lhe fitando de forma travessa.

Abraçou a nee-chan, sentindo a felicidade a invadir instantaneamente, enquanto a outra depositava um beijo terno em sua fronte.

Era em dias assim que Sakura não se importava se eram somente as duas. Viu a irmã levantar e se preparar para algo cômico. Às vezes, parecia que a mais velha fazia palhaçadas de propósito.  
>.<p>

_ Vai sak... Vai sak... - Tenshi cantarolou, fazendo um paço estranho com os braços e as pernas, dando pulinhos-... Velho se me vissem fazendo essa dançinha o pessoal iria achar que fui abduzida!... – exclamou de forma teatral colocando a mão na testa.  
>.<p>

Sakura gargalhou e lhe lançou um olhar carinhoso.  
>.<p>

A mais velha sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas como boa irmã que era, fazia o que podia para deixar que a mais nova se sentisse bem. E ela sabia que um amor de adolescência era como uma droga. E Sakura estava em reabilitação, então o mínimo que podia fazer por ela era distraí-la um pouco.  
>.<p>

_Oh rosadinha do meu coração... - Ela falou marota para mais nova enquanto andava para a saída do quarto-... Eu vou descer e terminar o café... - parou sentindo um cheiro de queimado adentrar pelo aposento-... MANO... - ela exclamou apavorada numa gíria estranha, arregalando os olhos em espanto -... Minhas torradas... - no segundo seguinte, desesperada, já não estava mais lá.  
>.<p>

Sakura gargalhou novamente, sentindo que sábado seria um ótimo dia. E por falar em Ótimo sábado, se lembrou que era o sábado da primeira semana, divagou com um suspiro de suplício.  
>.<p>

Mas se sentia mais determinada e melhor de certa forma. Conseguira por uma semana inteirinha ignorar o Uchiha! Era um grande fato, e estava feliz pelo primeiro passo de reabilitação.

.

"_**Eu consegui, é isso ai Shannaro".**_

.

Pensou que seria realmente mais difícil (não que não o fosse), mas estava determinada a conseguir seguir em frente com sua nova vida, e isso incluía ir treinar com a irmã e se tornar tão forte como ela.

Sorriu. Talvez o que Tenshi fizesse fosse um modo de esquecer toda a dor que ela própria passava, mas de fato a mais velha não dizia quase nada do que sentia para Sakura, ela parecia ser quase impossível de ler e firme como uma rocha.

Escutou um palavrão seguido de um barulho alto. Balançou a cabeça e desceu as escadas. O começo de final de semana era sempre conturbado.

Mas sakura quase não ligava, afinal, ela já amava aquela farra toda que a mais velha sempre fazia. Isso parecia lhe dar mais disposição e energia. Como o sol.

**_.  
>. <em>**

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Mansão Uchiha 6:30 a.m<em>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

Olhou o céu da manhã de sábado lembrando-se que era ainda muito sedo para levantar, pelo o menos pra ele era. Afinal quem em santa consciência levantava às 6 horas da manhã em um sábado?  
>.<p>

Pelo o visto ele levantava. E o pior de tudo não era só levantar cedo em uma manhã de sábado, mas não conseguir dormir direito há exatamente seis dias.

Algo no modo como alguém o tratava o deixou estranhamente curioso, ansioso e também um pouco desapontado.

Uchiha Sasuke detestava sol, calor e sentimentos que eram montantes de calor. Detestava os aglomerados de pessoas e, principalmente, detestava garotas com jeito de menina. Gostava de requinte e detestava simplicidade.  
>.<p>

Ele era frio e calculista mesmo para sua idade. Afinal, o Uchiha mesmo sendo diferente ainda tinha seus 17 anos.

E mesmo assim ele parecia sentir falta do calor que Sakura produzia.

**.****  
><strong>

"_**Mas que espécie de pensamento é esse?"**_

**.**_**  
><strong>_

Ele parecia se recriminar enquanto olhava o horizonte totalmente perdido em pensamentos. Jamais pensara daquela forma, e fora tão espontâneo que o moreno achou que tivesse outra pessoa dentro de sua mente naquele momento. Nem se lembrava mais de quantas vezes havia tentado afastá-la e agora que conseguira não estava satisfeito, e ele sabia, algo estava extremamente errado, prova disso fora o pensamento louco que se formou sem querer.  
>.<p>

Certo ele era frio. Realmente frio. Ele não se importava com ninguém. Era distante do restante das pessoas. Tinha poucos amigos. E deveria ignorá-la igual às outras garotas que corriam atrás dele.  
>.<p>

Contudo ele não conseguira esta façanha já que a Haruno mais nova estava se saindo bem em fazer com ele exatamente o contrário, era ela quem estava a ignorá-lo. Fazia exatamente uma semana que a rosada não lhe dirigia mais do que um bom dia frio e distante (fato que o assustou, pois pensou que depois de dois meses sem se verem ela iria pular em seu pescoço).

E ele se pegou pensando nela por mais de uma vez naquela mesma semana.

**.****  
><strong>

"_**Ela está tentando te esquecer espertinho".**_

**.**

Ele escutou sua mente gritar quando observou o dia de sábado começar exatamente da forma que não queria.

Mas de onde vinha toda aquela revolta da sua cabeça? Precisava de um drink para se acalmar. A manhã começara de um modo perturbador.

Não se esquecia de cada vez que havia dito coisas das mais desagradáveis na intenção de retalhá-la e ela agora finalmente o havia deixado de lado. Sentiu-se no paraíso por dois meses consecutivos sem a Haruno. Mas começava a mexer com o seu instinto o fato de que ela não iria voltar a correr atrás dele de forma alguma.

Subitamente lembrou-se de uma conversa, ou melhor, um esporo dele quando ela lhe disse algo há exatos dois meses:

**.****  
><strong>

"_**Qual o seu problema? Por que não pode conversar comigo de forma mais simpática? Eu gosto de você Sasuke-kun, não precisa me tratar assim".**_

**.**

Ele lembrou-se do tom choroso e dos olhinhos verdes, do rosto vermelho pela raiva e também pela forte emoção, ela até tentara ser firme, mas não conseguia, não na frente dele.

Naquele dia o Uchiha estava extremamente estressado.

Passara a semana inteira planejando ficar com uma garota na festa que definitivamente não era ela, era Karin o nome da ruiva (que agora vivia agarrada ao seu pescoço).  
>.<p>

Mas então, Sakura aparecera do nada perto deles e fizera questão de fazer um barraco e gritar coisas ofensivas para a garota no meio da festa. Deixando-o em saia justa e totalmente frustrado, mesmo que Karin, a ruiva, não tivesse se importado o mínimo com o escândalo.  
>.<p>

Ele se sentira humilhado por naquele momento não ter nada com a garota de cabelo rosa. E ficasse como se fosse um traidor de garotas indefesas.

Ficara tão encolerizado e frustrado com ela que tivera vontade de fazê-la desaparecer da face da terra se fosse possível.

Logo após este pensamento o Uchiha recordou a resposta. Tão furioso estava, deu a ela uma resposta longa, talvez a mais longa que conseguiram arrancar dele em anos.

**.**

"_**O meu problema, o meu problema? Eu definitivamente não tenho problema.**_

_**A única pessoa que tem problema aqui é você sua garota irritante. Veja bem, desde que te conheço você me cerca. Você vive correndo atrás de mim como se fosse um cachorrinho abandonado! E isso definitivamente não é interessante, é cansativo. Nem conversar com você é interessante, soa mais como tedioso. E quer saber, você é um estorvo que apareceu na minha vida só pra foder com ela depois. E te trato exatamente como uma pessoa que não se dá o devido valor, porque você não se dá valor. Agora, se fizer o favor, vaza que eu não tenho tempo pra gente feito você".**_

**.**

Fora exatamente essa a resposta.

Ele fora tão grosso e estúpido que só o que pôde fazer foi ver a garota a sua frente chorar rios que pareciam querer afogá-lo.

Os olhos dela o miraram com tamanho desespero e dor que ele recuou um passo.  
>.<p>

Não que ele fosse se arrepender por algo, afinal era um Uchiha e não iria voltar atrás em algo que tivesse dito. Principalmente não iria voltar atrás se isso fizesse com que ela se afastasse dele de uma vez por todas!  
>.<p>

E então, fora a última vez que ele disse algo do tipo pra ela. Logo depois vieram as férias escolares (onde o grupo de amigos se reunia todos os finais de semana) e ela optou por não mais andar com o grupinho de amigos se ele estivesse envolvido no programa de final de semana.  
>.<p>

E agora estava ela lá, há exatamente uma completa semana dando a ele o que ele queria: uma vida longe de Sakura, como se ela não existisse.

Há exatos dois completos meses ela parecia lhe dar o sossego que tanto ele tinha procurado não? E há uma semana o ignorava.

Então porque sentia que faltava algo toda vez que ele fazia alguma coisa e não escutava a voz melodiosa dela?  
>.<p>

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, Sasuke pensou que seria melhor correr um pouco pelas ruas, afinal, seria uma forma de relaxar e por em ordem o que quer que fossem todos aqueles sentimentos e pensamentos confusos.

**_.  
>. <em>**

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Mansão Uchiha 6:35 a.m<em>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

Itachi revirou mais uma vez na cama. O corpo feminino que se remexeu ao lado do seu não o incomodou.

Ele ficou a fitar o sol do outro lado da cama, escutando um som baixo e leve da acompanhante, enquanto ela se remexia manhosamente entre os lençóis.

Mais uma noite com uma mulher que nem ao menos lembrava o nome. Admitia que estava cansado daqueles compromissos na empresa. Era faculdade, empresa, casa e faculdade.  
>.<p>

No entanto isso não parecia afetar o Uchiha mais velho quando queria a companhia feminina. Na realidade outra coisa o atormentava, mas ele tinha ciência de que este outro motivo era, para dizer o mínimo, impossível para ele.  
>.<p>

Não que fizessem diferença esses tipos de problemas, não que esse tipo de contratempo fosse anormal de uma pessoa da classe dele. Mas a questão era que manter a aparência de bom moço estava cansando-o. Era tentar esquecer os problemas com os membros da Akatsuki que logo outro surgia para privar o moreno de algum tempo de paz.  
>.<p>

Madara estava se vendo livre de algumas acusações recentes, e ele achava que o líder do conselho estava sendo bonzinho demais para o seu gosto. Pein era amigo de Madara e não queria se envolver nesse tipo de problema interno.  
>.<p>

Tinha certeza do envolvimento do Uchiha mais velho em algumas ações que ameaçavam todos eles e o que poderia fazer era tentar amenizar aquele problema. Ainda estavam discutindo com os outros membros da Akatsuki as provas apontadas contra o Uchiha Obscuro. Mas de fato, ele sabia que teria que tomar uma providência de medidas drásticas caso aquele tipo de retaliação por parte de Madara continuasse.  
>.<p>

Olhou uma vez mais para a cama e viu uma cabeleira preta azulada se remexer novamente sob seus lençóis. Logo ela acordaria e aquele tipo de papo pegajoso não era o que precisava naquele momento.  
>.<p>

Rumando para o banheiro pensou que talvez treinar um pouco no dojo de Kurenai-dono fosse uma boa coisa. E quem sabe, poderia até se distrair enquanto treinasse com alguns malucos que apareciam lá de vez em quando.

**_.  
>. <em>**

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Dojo de kurenai 7:00 a.m<em>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

_ Sakura, levante os braços... - Tenshi apontou para a mais nova, que estava soada e cansada-... Vamos, vamos, são 300 ganchos de esquerda e 150 Jabbs... – A mais velha disse, enquanto Sakura lutava contra um inimigo invisível diante de si -... Vai, vai o seu jabb está fraco! ... – exclamou com um suspiro de derrota, enquanto colocava as luvas de boxe.

A roxinha caminhou em direção a outra a passos lentos enquanto fechava a luva nas mãos, tinha que ensinar um jabb descente para a mais nova.  
>.<p>

_Sakura... - ela começou olhando severamente a irmã -... O Jabb é assim... - Esticou o braço direito em uma investida firme -... Você o estica na direção do seu oponente como se fosse atingi-lo diretamente no rosto... - finalizou olhando a mais nova ficar insegura-... O gancho é assim.. .- curvou o braço esquerdo -... Você tenta furar a defesa dele por baixo, por isso você tem que deixar seu braço nessa posição, de braço dobrado.  
>.<p>

A rosada olhou aquele movimento, incerta, mas a irmã falou em tom autoritário.  
>.<p>

- Agora você vai treinar em mim você tem que tentar furar a minha defesa e se defender do meu serviço, ok?...- olhou a mais nova vendo o aceno positivo.  
>.<p>

Assim se seguiu. Sakura ainda errava o tamanho das investidas, mas o que a mais velha achou interessante foi que ela conseguira soltar o braço. Antes estava bem presa se sentindo acuada, mas agora já conseguia sentir certo conforto por parte da rosada.  
>.<p>

Tenshi então teve lembranças do seu primeiro treino naquele mesmo dojo com o avô.

Tinha apenas três anos quando começou a esticar os bracinhos. Para uma criança como ela no começo era uma brincadeira.

Os pais nem sempre presentes não se importaram do ancião treinar a mais velha, Sakura era um bebê de apenas um ano, mas não seria poupada.

Tão distraída estava não percebeu que a irmã investiu contra ela mais uma vez, e consegui impressioná-la.  
>.<p>

_ OUTCH... - ela exclamou, sentido a surpresa do golpe trazê-la a realidade. A mais nova lhe acertara o queixo-... Nossa, cara, com essa porrada vou até desistir...- olhou a mais nova gargalhar-... Meus parabéns, maninha baixinha, bobinha... - Tenshi pulou na mais nova-... Soltou o braço e me acertou... - fez um cafuné exagerado na outra despenteando-a -... Te dou uma pausa de 10 minutos, tome água e tire a luva...- terminou enquanto relaxava-... Depois nós vamos nos alongar.  
>.<p>

_ Hum... - Sakura bufou, tirando as luvas-... Olha quem fala que eu sou baixinha... - ela apontou a mais velha, que arqueou a sobrancelha-... Quem continua tendo um metro e sessenta não sou eu né?...- ela deu uma piscadela travessa, enquanto a mais velha ameaçou dar um tapa em sua traseira.  
>.<p>

Ela viu a irmã gargalhar e deu de língua, enquanto a outra se virava pra ir ao bebedouro fora do dojo.

Realmente iria também se não fosse a visão que teve. Estreitou os olhos imediatamente, quando viu parado na porta, Itachi.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e depois analisou sua real situação. Kami-sama tinha pagado de maluca na frente dele sem querer.

E sentiu um pouco de vergonha por ele ter visto a cena criança que ela protagonizou com a mais nova. Mas não iria se intimidar por ele ter visto um lado seu mais meigo.

**.****  
><strong>

_**"Kami, será que nem sábado eu posso ter sossego?".**_

**.**

Ela pensou, enquanto com um curto aceno de cabeça, por pura frustração, passou por ele sem ao menos cumprimentá-lo ou dizer uma única palavra.

Se perguntava se teria que conviver com aquela perseguição silenciosa até que ela tivesse 80 anos ou então que tivesse de mudar de cidade ou país.

**_.  
>. <em>**

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo<em> _Dojo de kurenai 7:30 a.m_

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

Itachi havia feito como pensara no começo da manhã. Saira de casa sem que ninguém o percebesse e logo rumava para o dojo praticamente do outro lado da cidade.  
>.<p>

Não que isso fosse incômodo, só poderia ser mais perto ou ele próprio procurar um lugar mais perto de sua própria casa, enfim, era irrelevante. Mas Kurenai não quisera mudar de lugar depois da morte do marido, então ali ficou e ele como bom amigo freqüentava o dojo de muay thai mais tradicional de Tokyo.  
>.<p>

Gostava de Kurenai. Ela não tomava partido nas brigas de conselhos, pelo o contrário parecia ser sensata, e sempre acalmava os ânimos quando necessário.  
>.<p>

Deixando o pensamento de lado ele estacionou o Porsche Carrera quase na frente do dojo.

Foi quando percebeu que uma pessoa muito conhecida estava ali dentro.

Ele nem precisou olhar o carro dela (um modelo brasileiro antigo) pra saber quem era.

Era só chegar a poucos metros perto dela e o instinto começava a latejar, a tentar sobrepujá-lo, e deixá-lo louco.

E ele ficou alguns segundos tentando não amassar o painel do próprio carro.  
>.<p>

Justo ele que se orgulhava de demonstrar as emoções a pessoas que julgava merecedoras com ela por perto não conseguia controlar direito tudo o que se passava dentro dele.  
>.<p>

Resolveu sair do carro, afinal, precisava respirar fundo uma última vez antes de caminhar para dentro do dojo. Sentia a cada passada a dor do instinto lhe ferir, mas não poderia fazer nada. Não por enquanto. Ainda precisava conquistá-la, e ele reconhecia, seria muito perigoso e também muito prazeroso.  
>.<p>

Quando entrou no dojo observou uma cena um tanto peculiar e pensou que seus olhos tinham lhe pregado uma peça tamanha foi à surpresa da cena.

Ela parecia concentrada, e no segundo seguinte fora acertada por Sakura, estranhou o fato, logo sabia que ela era uma ótima lutadora, talvez a melhor que conhecera.  
>.<p>

Viu uma reação dela que não imaginava. Ela estava sendo doce? Com Sakura? Não podia ser a mesma menina, não a garota que estudava junto com ele.

Mas, no entanto, ele não conhecia nenhuma outra garota, que tivesse cabelos lilases, que treinasse muay thai, gostasse de ramones e dirigisse um carro brasileiro!  
>.<p>

Era totalmente estranho, mas aquela pessoa que fazia cafuné na irmã mais nova sorria e se parecia com uma adolescente, era realmente ela.

Observou Sakura. Ela o reconheceu, mas não disse uma palavra, apenas um curto acenar de cabeça e um sorriso tímido.  
>.<p>

Ela passou por ele e, no entanto, não fez perguntas relacionadas à Sasuke ou qualquer outra forma de saber se o menor sentia algo por ela.

Ficou surpreso com essa atitude, mas absolutamente não demonstrou nada.  
>.<p>

Arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Tenshi olhou para si. Ela pareceu surpresa por um segundo e depois voltou à expressão fechada do habitual.  
>.<p>

Iria passar por ele sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra. Mas Itachi precisava conversar com ela, tinha assuntos sérios, e já que ela estava ali e era uma ótima lutadora, então porque não se distrair um pouco?  
>.<p>

_ Preciso falar com você... - foi tudo o que ele disse.  
>.<p>

Enquanto sentia o cheiro doce dela lhe invadir a narina. Segurou-a pelo pulso de modo delicado, mas não menos firme.  
>.<p>

_ Pena, porque eu não tenho absolutamente nada pra dizer a você... - ela puxou o pulso, mas se surpreendeu por ele não soltá-la-... Solte-me Itachi eu realmente não possuo nada que seja do seu interesse. - finalizou, afinal não queria que a irmã se assustasse da forma grossa como ela o tratava.  
>.<p>

_ Não vou soltá-la... - ele disse com os olhos piscando vermelhos por um instante-... É sobre Madara... - ele soltou o pulso dela vendo que ela o encarava extremamente mordaz-... Descobrimos algumas provas contra ele... - ele deu um passo para o lado-... E como o conselho está demorando... - ele percebeu que ela parou para prestar atenção-... Eu pensei em discutir com você alguma forma de prendê-lo. - ele finalizou.  
>.<p>

Ela pareceu, por um momento, pensar no que ele havia dito. Madara era um mal comum. Então discutir sobre um assunto maior que a rixa dela com ele que fosse ajudá-la no trabalho era uma boa opção.  
>.<p>

_OK... - ela olhou pra ele de forma defensiva-... Você tem dez minutos antes de eu voltar a treinar com Sakura. - ela terminou de forma irritada.  
>.<p>

_ Ah qual é Tenshi... - ele olhou pra ela uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada-... Seria muito mais interessante se você treinasse comigo... - ele disse e um sorriso peculiar apareceu no canto direito-... Vai me dizer que a ceifadora está com medo?... - ele terminou chamando-a pelo apelido.  
>.<p>

E no instante seguinte foi jogado para dentro do dojo. Escutou com cuidado ela dizer para a irmã:  
>.<p>

_Sakura vá para o chuveiro... - ele a viu olhar a irmã de forma imperativa-... Eu tenho que dar uma surra nele antes...- E fechou a porta do dojo com um baque surdo.  
>.<p>

Ele viu tenshi recolocar as luvas e se preparar para atacá-lo. Ela realmente detestava quando diziam seu apelido de trabalho na frente da irmã.  
>.<p>

_ Capetão, preste muita atenção... - ela falou se aproximando enquanto estralava o pescoço de um lado ao outro-... Nunca mais... - ela desferiu um rápido golpe que ele conseguiu desviar a tempo-... Me chame... - outro soco preciso, errou o soco, mas acertou o chute alto no estômago dele jogando-o alguns metros longes... - de ceifadora na frente da Sak-chan me entendeu? - ela terminou olhando enquanto ele se recompunha da surpresa, por ser acertado tão facilmente.  
>.<p>

_ Ok, ok... - ele disse enquanto se levantava de modo calmo e silencioso -... Eu prometo não fazer mais isso... - ele parou e se dirigiu a uma mochila que tinha ficado na porta -... Além do mais foi só pra fazer você prestar atenção no que eu tinha para dizer.  
>.<p>

_Hunf... - ela soltou um resmungo quase inaudível de resignação -... Certo, então se prepare porque não vou pegar leve com você... -ela se apoiou no outro pé para esperá-lo.  
>.<p>

Rapidamente trocaram um aceno mútuo de confirmação para o começo da pequena luta.

Enquanto Tenshi explorava a melhor forma de desferir golpes aéreos e acertar de forma precisa suas costelas, Itachi tentava, de alguma maneira, acertar-lhe as pernas rápidas e os joelhos.  
>.<p>

Era um estilo de luta rápida e por isso eficiente. Pelo o visto ela também gostava de algum tipo de luta indiana antiga.

Rapidamente ele acertou o lado esquerdo das costelas dela com uma joelhada, em seguida ela lhe acertou um chute na coxa. Um soco nas costas e uma joelhada no abdômen, e finalmente uma chave de braço por parte dela o levou ao chão.  
>.<p>

_ Ok, ok pode me soltar eu desisto... - ele disse sem demonstrar qualquer reação -... Caramba isso dói! ...- ele exclamou quando ela o soltou e o empurrou para longe com os braços.  
>.<p>

_ Eu avisei que não pegaria leve com você... - ela terminou de dizer sentindo uma dor terrível nas costelas -... Mas você não terminou de dizer o que Madara fez... - ela olhou por todos os lados enquanto falava -... O que esta acontecendo Itachi?...- ela terminou de perguntar o olhando seriamente.  
>.<p>

Ele suspirou sentindo o peso das atitudes do outro. Teria que reportar de todo o jeito essas ações ilegais do Tio para o outro conselho.  
>.<p>

_ O seu conselho desconfiava de nós com relação a alguns atentados lembra-se? - ela confirmou com a cabeça e ele continuou -... Nós fomos designados para investigar o que estava acontecendo, e verificamos que ocorreram muitos desaparecimentos em um local meio distante... - ele sentenciou indo se sentar na beira do dojo, perto da porta.  
>.<p>

_ Quer dizer que os desaparecimentos que estão acontecendo tem haver com ele? - ela perguntou um pouco espantada -... Mas o que ele vai ganhar desaparecendo com tantas pessoas de uma vez? - ela olhou para ele desconfiada.  
>.<p>

_ Um exército... - Ele disse devagar abrindo uma garrafa de água e deixando a menina curiosa -... Ele se aliou a Orochimaru, e estão criando um exército para atacar sem piedade quem quer que seja... - disse sem emoção alguma enquanto observa-a olhá-lo sem esconder a raiva que sentia.  
>.<p>

_ E claro o seu conselho não tomou providências contra isso...- ela disse sem se importar de sentar a uma distância segura dele enquanto sorria sarcástica-... E agora você quer que eu reporte pra eles o que aquele louco está fazendo... - ela terminou enquanto tirava as luvas se levantou para guardá-las na mochila esquecida no canto perto da porta.  
>.<p>

_ Você precisa reportar isso Tenshi... -ele notou ela soltar um suspiro de frustração enquanto se curvava para pegar os equipamentos do chão -... Tem que ser o mais rápido possível, não sei quando ele vai atacar...- terminando de tomar a água ele levantou-se -... Entenda são quase dois mil desaparecidos pelo mundo... - ele argumentou impassível -... E se continuar assim, nem mesmo vocês ou nós seremos o bastante para contê-los. – andou até ela em silêncio, enquanto terminava de dizer o óbvio.  
>.<p>

Ele viu como ela refletia e deixou-se admirá-la por um instante. Notou como ela se apoiou no pé esquerdo e cruzou os braços de forma contrariada.  
>.<p>

_ Ok eu vou reportar isso... - ela colocou a mochila nas costas e continuou-... Mas eu quero que você testemunhe e leve todas as provas que juntou nas pesquisas... - caminhando até a porta ela continuou-... Eu espero que você leve tudo na sessão que vai ocorrer na casa de Tsunade - Sama... - ela abriu a porta e olhou-o sem qualquer emoção-... Segunda - Feira as oito e não se atrase... - parou por um instante e depois sorriu irônica-... A propósito capetão, você treina muito bem, o seu problema é confiar demais nas suas habilidades... - o sorriso agora era sádico-... Tente me cheirar menos da próxima vez, ou corto seu nariz fora... - terminou lhe lançando farpas e ignorando o olhar sacana do Uchiha mais velho.

**_.  
>. <em>**

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Dojo de kurenai 8:30 a.m<em>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

Sakura observou a irmã sair pela porta do dojo com a mochila nas costas. Parecia estar exausta e com dor nas costelas.  
>.<p>

_Nee-chan o que aconteceu?...- perguntou extremamente preocupada, não sabia do que a irmã era capaz-... Vocês treinaram muito pesado?...- perguntou ainda mais apreensiva pela falta de resposta pela mais velha.  
>.<p>

Tenshi apenas a observou e respondeu devagar:  
>.<p>

_ Sak-cha, eu estou bem... - disse voltando a olhar para frente e se colocando mais à frente da outra-... Sim treinamos pesado... - ela disse já abrindo a porta do carro-... Mas ele da conta do recado... - abriu a porta para a mais nova-... E não se preocupe... - sorriu amavelmente e disse-... Que acha de fazermos uma noite de garotas lá em casa hoje?... - terminou enquanto olhava a mais nova de relance.

**_._**

_**.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Haruno's House. 08:00 p.m<em>

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

Ino sorriu tocando a campainha da casa das Harunos. Porta abriu e ela viu a mais velha das Haruno. Abraçou-a, afinal, fazia alguns meses que não se viam. Estranhou o fato de que ela lhe evitou um pouco, mas deixou pra lá, afinal, ela tinha seus dias estranhos.  
>.<p>

Foi quando para sua grande surpresa ela a segurou pelo braço e disse em uma voz firme e baixa, muito diferente do timbre que a porquinha conhecia:  
>.<p>

_ Ino com quem você se casou?... - ela disse de forma calmamente perigosa.  
>.<p>

Apesar de Ino ter uma idéia do porque da pergunta, apenas deu de ombro e respondeu sem nenhum traço de maldade:  
>.<p>

_ Com Sabaku no Gaara... - ela sorriu pra mais velha-... E eu sei exatamente quem e o que ele é. Afinal agora eu também sou... – Acenando, a loira deixou Tenshi presa no pensamento obscuro em relação ao casamento que em sua visão não deveria acontecer.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_e então o que vocês acharam?  
>peaple quero muito saber o que vocês acharam desse capitulo, por isso é interessante receber um feedback ok? )<br>grande demais? ruim? bom?__  
><em>_seja qual for sua opinião, deixe um review ok?  
><em>_.  
><em>_..  
><em>_  
><em>_falando nisso preciso de uma beta. alguém ai se disponibiliza?  
>e perdoem os erros sou péssima nisso! (principalmente depois de reler milhares de vezes =D)<em>

_..  
>espero que gostem e é isso, as reviews de conta respondo por pm n.n, e quem quiser contato comigo deixe o e-mail n.n<br>Bjus e até o próximo =D _


	3. Who is the bad

**_**Disclamer**: _**_Pessoal, todo mundo já sabe que o Naruto não me pertence! afinal ele é do tio Kishi, mas não faz mal, ele sempre empresta =P.  
><em>**_..._**

_**Classificação: ****T(sujeito a mudanças)**_

**Who is the bad?**

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Konoha Stars. <em>_February 10 (Monday) 7:00 a.m.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>_

Ino viu algo extremamente raro quando Sakura passou pelo portão naquele dia.  
>.<p>

Estava vestida com uma saia mais curta do que na semana passada, e uma blusa pouco folgada que deixava as belas curvas na silhueta a mostra. Ela fez, sem esforço nenhum, com que metade do pátio (a parte masculina) virasse a cabeça em sua direção.  
>.<p>

Quando ela entrou na escola vestida daquele jeito e com uma bota de salto alto preta que terminava nas panturrilhas só o que conseguiu ouvir foram pessoas segurando a respiração e alguns comentários indecentes direcionadosa amiga rosada.  
>.<p>

Certo**, ** quem era aquela menina e o que tinha feito com sua amiga preferida? Sua melhor amiga desde o infantil, diga-se de passagem. Ela se perguntou se aquilo era obra de Tenshi. Não conseguia esquecer aquele olhar assassino e algumas palavras ferinas por parte da mais velha no sábado a noite.

Claro, a noite das meninas fora feita da mesma maneira, só que com uma Tenshi de poucos modos, e ela sabia exatamente o motivo:  
>.<p>

**"_É porque eu casei com Gaara, de fato ela DETESTOU isso, e vai reclamar com o conselho. FATO!".  
>. <em>**

Gaara lhe contara o porquê da rixa entre eles e o motivo dela saber da existência deles. Era perturbador o fato de que a mais velha das Harunos soubesse desse segredo. O que ela não entendia era como a outra conseguia ser tão hostil. De fato, se fosse outro contexto, talvez até mesmo ela ficasse assim. Mas a outra deveria dar um desconto, pois ela estava apaixonada e nada mudaria isso.  
>.<p>

Naquele momento em que a rosadinha atravessava a escola em direção a ela, Ino viu o Uchiha chegar. E a reação dele foi espantosa pra não dizer horripilante quando viu a rosada em roupas que ele e ela própria nunca imaginaram que Sakura fosse usar.  
>.<p>

Quando ela visualizou Sakura andando naquele modo, felino e ao mesmo tempo inocente, inconscientemente Ino pensou que alguma coisa muito errada poderia acontecer. Sasuke estava a uma distância considerável de Sakura, e usou a velocidade sobrehumana para alcançá-la. Mas o que a surpreendeu não foi o fato de ele fazê-lo na frente de toda a escola, mas sim parar exatamente atrás da Haruno formando uma sombra maligna atrás da mesma para afastar qualquer um que tentasse chegar perto dela.  
>.<p>

O pátio se dividiu em dois para que eles passassem. Aquilo era surreal demais. Se ele não estivesse ali tinha certeza que metade da escola (novamente a parte masculina) iria assoviar ao vê-la passar, e alguns meninos iriam querer fazer algum tipo de gracinha com ela. No entanto quem estava impedindo qualquer tipo de gracinha era ele Uchiha Sasuke, que estava com uma carranca mais do que fechada e diversas vezes olhava pra baixo para mirar a rosada que andava por entre o pátio sem ao menos ligar pra ele.  
>.<p>

O pior não era isso. Ela via os olhos dele piscando vermelho**s** como se algo estivesse muito errado com ele. Ela viu quando o Uchiha pareceu inflar embaixo do casaco negro que usava naquele dia. Enquanto Sakura se balançava para ir de encontro a Ino, nem prestou atenção no Loiro desavisado da situação, Naruto.  
>.<p>

**"_Ah isso não vai ser bom, eu tenho que correr!".  
>. <em>**

Mas foi tarde demais. Quando pensou em ir de encontro ao loiro e pará-lo, ele já tinha chegado junto na rosinha. Sakura era amiga do loiro há um tempo considerável. Eram como dois irmãos, afinal, apesar de durante um tempo o loiro dizer que a amava outra garota conquistara seu coração, com uma simples declaração de amor. Desde então Uzumaki Naruto namorava a doce e meiga Hinata, fato que surpreendeu mais da metade da escola por serem extremamente diferentes.  
>.<p>

Quando os dois irmãos foram se abraçar, de um jeito nada peculiar, Sakura foi surpreendida ao ser puxada para trás e dar decontra o peito de Sasuke que mirava Naruto como se fosse matá-lo.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Konoha Stars. 7:15 a.m.<br>**..**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

**"_Eu vou ACABAR com esse idiota"  
>. <em>**

Sasuke pensou, enquanto com um rosnado baixo atormentador, puxou a garota de encontro ao seu peito, em um ato inconscientemente possessivo. O cheiro dela foi até o seu nariz e teve uma vontade absurda de afundar a cabeça nos cabelos de seda da Haruno.  
>.<p>

- Ei, mas que merda você está fazendo Sasuke - Teme?- Naruto disse de forma estridente e enraivecida - Solte a Sakura-chan seu baka! - o loiro tentou puxar a amiga para perto de si.  
>.<p>

Mas no segundo seguinte o menino foi acertado por um potente soco diretamente no lado esquerdo de sua face. O loiro foi empurrado pra trás pela força do golpe desferido por Sasuke. Tão transtornado quanto estava, o Uchiha pegou a mão da rosada e se dirigiu para longe daqueles olhares exclusivos de surpresa. Principalmente a de um loiro, que foi logo socorrido por uma menina de cabelos azulados, e outra de cabelos loiros como os seus.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Konoha Stars. 7:19 AM<br>**..**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

Sakura não tinha nenhuma reação ou comentário para fazer. Primeiro ele queria que ela ficasse longe, depois perto. E simplesmente de uma hora a outra o Uchiha mudava de atitudes, e de alguma maneira ele se importava, mesmo que demonstrasse de maneira estranha o que sentia. E como se não bastasse isso, ainda a deixa aflita com suas atitudes que a tratavam tão friamente e significante como um pedaço de carne em um açougue.**  
>. <strong>

Ao chegarem a parte de trás da escola ele soltou sua mão bruscamente, fato que não a surpreendeu. Bom, tudo o que ela poderia pensar agora era que isso fora um ato ridículo de ego ferido. Afinal, não era qualquer garota que conseguia ignorar o Bad Boy Uchiha por uma semana inteira.  
>.<p>

Sem nem mesmo se dignar a reagir ela começou lentamente a caminhar de volta para a sala (na qual estudava com o Uchiha), quando foi bruscamente puxada de volta de onde estava e logo em seguida encostada na parede mais próxima.  
>.<p>

- O que pensa que está fazendo vestida assim**?** - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pronunciar. O cheiro dela começava a fazê-lo piscar em vermelho.

- Ah vá, agora eu tenho que te explicar alguma coisa?- o olhou nos olhos e um brilho perigoso de vermelho pintou os olhos dele - Quer saber de uma coisa? - disse de forma desdenhosa sem demonstrar surpresa pelos olhos dele - Eu cansei de você. - disse simplesmente, notando a aproximação dele.

- Não fale assim comigo Haruno. Não me provoque. - respondeu por entre dentes, colando-se na garota de forma nada inocente.  
>.<p>

Ela tremeu um pouco, mas não iria entrar no jogo. Sofrera demais nas mãos dele e não estava disposta a ceder. Tivera uma semana de puro caos interior, chorava em uma hora, na outra ria, deixava tudo ainda mais complicado o fato dele querer se aproximar dela quando ela era tão fraca a ponto de ceder a qualquer momento.  
>.<p>

Ela sabia que ele estava brincando, tudo que fazia era pensando em torturá-la e fazê-la ceder só para brincar novamente com ela depois. E isso a nova Sakura não iria admitir. E foi pensando assim que ela o empurrou com o pouco de força que tinha. Não foi suficiente para afastá-lo definitivamente, mas pôde causar um olhar de estranheza por parte dele.  
>.<p>

Respirando fundo colocou o melhor sorriso meigo que possuía e usou a voz mais cínica que conseguiu para afastá-lo.  
>.<p>

- Sasuke-kun. -andou lentamente na direção dele - Preste muita atenção... - os olhos dela brilharam intensamente -... Eu não quero mais te ver, nem pintado de ouro. - o olhou de cima a baixo -Você não estava contente em se livrar de mim? - sorriu, a voz meiga - Então aproveite, você terá muito tempo pra ficar longe de mim.- terminou, deixando um Sasuke extremamente irritado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso por ela não correr pra ele como sempre fazia.  
>.<p>

Sutilmente aproveitando que ele estava longe Sakura se afastou com um sorriso estonteante e vibrando por dentro.  
>.<p>

**"_É isso ae! Mostre pra ele quem é que manda Tigresa."  
>. <em>**

Com um olhar satisfeito ela caminhava orgulhosa para a sala sendo observada de longe por um Uchiha furioso.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo UNIVERSIDADE DE TOKYO 7:35 AM<br>**..**  
><strong>. <strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

- Meninos vamos nos sentar. - o Ancião dizia enquanto olhava os alunos - Espero que vocês tenham o conjunto para a aula. - terminou escutando as conversas na sala.

- Professor, mas vai ser necessário utilizarmos todo o conjunto? - alguém ao fundo perguntou, enquanto olhava o arsenal de facas depostas sobre a mesa.

- Não, vamos aprender aqui a como cortar legumes e a afiação do corte da nakiri... - Disse Sarutobi o sensei mais antigo da instituição.

- Ok, então posso deixar alguma outra faca do arsenal. - como sempre Tenshi parecia ir adiante.

- Bom, nesta aula prática também vamos ter o trabalho em equipe. - dizia o senhor pensando enquanto visualizava a sala - Formem pares com a pessoa ao seu lado. - ele disse sem se importar com nada - Um vai usar a nakiri e o outro usa a deba. - finalizou enquanto pegava de seu estojo com as duas facas que iriam utilizar.  
>.<p>

**"_Puts, e eu achando que só ia ter que ter paciência a noite pra conviver com esse cara".  
>. <em>**

Foi exatamente assim que ela pensou, enquanto mais uma vez a roda do carma colocava Itachi do seu lado.  
>.<p>

- Porra, ninguém te merece hein! - foi tudo o que ela falou enquanto guardava as facas que não iria usar.

- Também te amo e bom dia para você. - ele sorriu de forma provocativa para ela enquanto lhe mandava uma piscadela.

- Ah faz um favor! - disse, juntando as mãos à frente do corpo como numa prece - Não torre a minha paciência, tenha piedade.- disse de forma séria, sarcástica, e ao mesmo tempo divertida.

- Nossa hein, esse seu mau humor... - tudo o que ele fez foi se escorar na bancada de costas para o professor olhando seriamente para ela.

- Itachi... - começou, apoiando as mãos no balcão quase arrancando a madeira do lugar - Vá lá para a esquina e me procure vá. - disse enquanto sorria de forma cínica - Vai que a menina que está lá te diz que sou eu, aí você acredita e me esquece. - disse sem nem ao menos olhá-lo.

- Poxa, não tem um dia em sua vida... - ele voltou seu olhar à frente ao professor, de forma concentrada - Que você possa conversar comigo sem me dar patadas? - disse fingindo-se de ofendido.  
>.<p>

O sorriso na face dela se tornou algo entre macabro, cínico e irônico.  
>.<p>

- Como se você tivesse um coração ou algo aí dentro. - ignorou a explicação do professor e continuou - Você não sente nada Itachi! - exclamou agora totalmente séria - Eu sei como vocês se comportam. - continuou totalmente alheia ao lugar onde estava.

- Não diga isso. - foi tudo o que ele disse antes de mirá-la de forma intimidadora.

- Frios e calculistas. - disse de forma mordaz, ignorando totalmente o olhar dele - A única coisa que vocês querem saber é do próprio umbigo. - o olhou com desprezo - E destruir futuros, famílias e felicidade alheia. - um brilho perigoso cruzou o olhar dela - Só porque vocês estão sujeitos a conviver com essa porcaria pelo resto de suas vidas. Eu tenho nojo, então o que você espera de mim? - terminou agora procurando entender a explicação da aula prática.  
>.<p>

Não tinha absolutamente nada que a fizesse mudar, ela o detestava, não daria brecha para nenhum tipo de joguinho por parte dele.  
>.<p>

- Eu não sou assim e você sabe. - ela nem ao menos o olhou e ele continuou - Eu tenho algo aqui dentro, só porque não demonstro não quer dizer que não sinta. - finalizou enquanto o professor terminava de dizer o exercício.

- Itachi... - ela o olhou de forma extremamente ferina - Eu não quero saber de você, dos seus parentes, da sua raça. – disse - lhe -...Para mim, vocês são todos iguais. - enquanto pegava o recipiente e a taboa completou - Pode ser que sejam diferentes, mas nada muda o fato do instinto assassino em você e eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de te explicar porque não vou com a sua cara. - finalizou para começar a descascar os vegetais mais finos.  
>.<p>

**"_Por favor, que acabe logo, Senhor. Não vou conseguir suportar duas torturas no mesmo dia."  
>. <em>**

**.**  
><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Tsunade's House 08:00 PM<br>**..**  
><em>**.**

**.**

Ele estacionou o carro em frente a casa da matrona Hunter e entrou. Sentindo-se desconfortável por um momento, mas logo se preparou paraentrar. Pelo o menos Kurenai-dono estava ali, um pequeno consolo por saber que não precisaria tomar cuidado onde pisava.  
>.<p>

O vento bateu no rosto de Itachi que observou a rua praticamente deserta da vizinhança de Tsunade. Deu dois leves toques no portão da frente.  
>.<p>

- Entre. - foi tudo o que ele escutou quando entrava pela porta da frente.  
>.<p>

Quando entrou não deixou de notar que um rapaz muito bem treinado o acompanhava. Tinha uma aura bem discreta apesar da roupa verde e do cabelo em um corte pouco discreto.  
>.<p>

- Uchiha-dono. - disse o rapaz que o acompanhava - O conselho o aguarda na sala a sua esquerda descendo o primeiro corredor. – Terminou enquanto apontava com a mão aberta onde ficaria a localização da porta.

- Obrigado... - ele disse sem saber o nome do outro.

- Rock Lee, me chamo Rock Lee... Uchiha-dono. - disse de forma cordial.

- Então obrigado, Rock Lee. - disse se virando para dizer o nome e logo em seguida saiu em direção a porta.  
>.<p>

Ele estranhou o fato de que a reunião tivesse de ser feita em um lugar tão secreto como aquele, mas não se admirava, afinal, conhecendo o conselho deles, iriam querer ter realmente uma reunião discreta para que a informação não desestruturasse o código fino de ética que possuíam com a Akatsuki. Quanto ele bateu a porta escutou alguns sons, alguns resmungos desgostosos e alguns palavrões.  
>.<p>

Tinha de admitir, o conselho Hunter detestava-os, mas para colocar Madara em seu devido lugar precisariam se unir, afinal, a coexistência deles dependia desse fato. Quando a porta foi aberta, tudo o que Itachi conseguiu ver foi uma garota de cabelo lilás em pé vestida em um sobretudo preto, um micro-short e um top da mesma cor que o grosso casaco. Ela apenas o olhou, mas não fez questão alguma de lhe dirigir a palavra, isso era realmente típico dela.  
>.<p>

No segundo seguinte um homem tentou lhe atacar, realmente não esperava por aquilo. Ele desviou do primeiro soco, logo em seguida de um chute, e uma katana que tentou cortá-lo. Mas realmente não esperava o que veio a seguir, quando o homem decidiu lhe acertar com uma Kunai repentina Tenshi bloqueou com um tapa certeiro a mão do homem que grunhiu de dor.  
>.<p>

- Ceifadora o que está fazendo?- ele tentou forçar uma passagem, mas era visível que ela não iria ceder.

- Se controle Raikage. - ela sentenciou enquanto se mantinha firme - Ele veio para trazer o relatório.

- Mas eu não vou aceitar isso! Não nesta vida! - dizendo isso, ele girou 360º e passou por ela tentando, inutilmente, acertar o moreno.  
>.<p>

Um segundo após ela também rodopiou, desferiu uma cotovelada aérea que acertou o ombro direito do mais velho, fazendo com que ele soltasse a longa arma. Rapidamente ela substituiu uma das mãos por uma arma, especificamente uma de 9mm enquanto com a outra tirava de dentro do casaco uma faca de cozinha.  
>.<p>

- Mais uma gracinha sua e terei o prazer de arrancar a sua cabeça, ou lhe dar um tiro na testa, tanto faz. - disse de forma fria - Eu odeio-o mais que todos aqui. - disse - Todo mundo sabe como eu os odeio. - continuou sem ao menos piscar - No entanto, eu estou me controlando porque este assunto é realmente muito importante. - ela disse sem se alterar - Então fique de boa, afinal, eu não vejo problema nenhum em te fazer de picadinho. - sentenciou engatilhando, de forma calma, a arma.  
>.<p>

- Vá para o inferno você e essa escoria... - ele disse com raiva contida - Ele é um vampiro, Tenshi! Um maldito vampiro! - sentenciou de forma mordaz - Quer mesmo que eu aceite esse cara aqui? - terminou ainda sentindo a pressão na nuca.

- Se você tiver problemas em aceitar a ordem do conselho, eu posso facilitar pra você. - Um sorriso mordaz surgiu no rosto dela - Que tal? Vai ficar lindo em você uma bala de 9mm bem no meio da testa. - terminou enquanto quase ria.  
>.<p>

Vendo a real situação daquela cena Tsunade resolveu interferir já que não podia permitir que a garota matasse um dos melhores membros em atividade naquele momento.  
>.<p>

Poderia ser pelo ódio aos vampiros que tudo tenha começado, mas por Kami! Eles precisavam se controlar ou então acabariam se matando.  
>.<p>

- Crianças se comportem. - disse Kurenai antes de Tsunade - Precisamos de todos lúcidos e dispostos a cooperar. - sentenciou calmamente. - Raikage, por favor, sente-se. - olhou o homem que deu de ombros e se afastou alguns passos da arma.  
>.<p>

Tenshi ainda o mantinha sob mira quando ele saiu de perto de Itachi e voltou a se sentar a pedido da amiga.  
>.<p>

- Tenshi minha linda. - Kurenai mais uma vez interferiu - Por favor, não faça isso, abaixe a arma, já passou. - pediu olhando-a docemente.  
>.<p>

Com um hunf de indignação Itachi viu a roxinha se sentar novamente enquanto guardava a arma e a faca por dentro do sobretudo.  
>.<p>

Realmente não era todo dia que ela podia salvar a pele de um vampiro, mas ele sabia que metade da sala estava surpresa por ser ele o responsável de uma briga entre os dois melhores Hunters.  
>.<p>

- Bem, estamos todos aqui. - Disse a chefe do conselho, Tsunade, sem se abalar com o fato - Não vejo motivos para esperar, sentem-se e vamos começar. - finalizou, enquanto cruzava os braços e apoiava as mãos frente ao rosto, gesto típico de sua concentração.

_ Tsunade – sama. - Tenshi chamou a atenção, enquanto mirava cada um dentro da sala - Eu recebi do ilustre convidado... - disse enquanto o olhava de forma irônica - Um relatório informal dizendo algumas coisas nada favoráveis sobre Uchiha Madara... - Continuou agora já ereta - E sobre o conselho da Akatsuki. - terminou, enquanto cruzava os braços frente ao corpo.  
>.<p>

Itachi viu metade do conselho Hunter desatar em um falatório desordenado. Eram uns especulando sobre o porquê de ele trair sua raça, outros dizendo que era para um bem maior, e outros ainda diziam que era uma emboscada, um tipo de armadilha dele.  
>.<p>

- SILÊNCIO! - Foi tudo o que a voz potente de Tsunade fez para calar a todos - Itachi gostaria que reportasse toda a ação. - disse sem quebrar sua postura imperativa.  
>.<p>

_ Bom... - ele começou, enquanto olhava a maleta com os documentos - Aqui dentro eu tenho todos os dados. - disse tirando da maleta varias cópias que foram repassando por entre os presentes.  
>.<p>

Quando todos tinham terminado de receber as cópias feitas do relatório alguns exclamaram coisas indignadas.  
>.<p>

- Mas que merda toda é essa? - disse alguém, muito revoltado ao fundo - Só pode ser brincadeira. - terminou totalmente incrédulo.

_ Maldito! Ele quer mesmo o fim de todas as espécies! - outro sentenciou raivoso.  
>.<p>

- Bem tudo isso começou porque ele foi expulso a alguns séculos do clã. - Itachi começou - Mas é claro, não perdeu o prestígio perante o conselho Akatsuki. - disse, sendo acompanhado no raciocínio - Continuou amigo de Pain e começou a planejar vingança contra vocês humanos. - soltou convicto - Madara recolheu indigentes de diversos países e agora formou um exército extremamente eficaz. - ele sentenciou enquanto estreitava o olhar - Foram quase 2.000 pessoas desaparecidas e indigentes recolhidos para a finalidade de matar toda a sua espécie. - ele falou de modo extremista - O que ele quer é uma luta pelo poder absoluto e desfrutar de um banho de sangue em piscina, ou então bebê-lo sem ter que se preocupar em ser honroso.  
>.<p>

- O que nos leva ao segundo ponto. - Disse Ibiki, um dos conselheiros - Por que nos relatar isso? - ele o olhou friamente – Por que ajudar a nós, humanos, se vocês podem tomar o controle totalmente? - sentenciou amargo.  
>.<p>

- O problema meu caro... - Devolveu Itachi - É que não vejo como isso seja vantajoso em nenhuma escala para nós. – continuou a despejar a idéia - Eu particularmente acho que se tivermos todos vocês transformados... - disse simploriamente eficaz - Não teremos como nos alimentar em oito dias. - surpreendeu a todos - Faça as contas, temos por volta de 6,5 bilhões de habitantes neste planeta... - disse precariamente - E não são todos humanos.  
>.<p>

O fato é que metade do conselho começava a entender o porquê de Itachi pensar em ajudá-los.  
>.<p>

- Pense bem. Onde conseguiríamos tanto alimento para todos os recém-transformados? – sentenciou - Não teríamos como alimentar uma orla dessas. - finalizou dando de ombros - Dois mil soldados vampirescos que se alimentariam de sangue fresco em um espaço de 3 horas a cada refeição. - calculou lentamente - Um total de oito refeições em um espaço de 24 horas, não é tão difícil de saber por que acho isso um absurdo. - sentenciou sombrio.  
>.<p>

- Agora, imagine que todos vocês fossem transformados. - olhou ao redor - Tentariam parar a transformação de outros e talvez não conseguissem... - a voz era totalmente fria -... E então depois de muita morte e a raça de vocês quase extinta... - a voz mudou para cínica -Vocês ainda acham que alguma espécie de animal viria a resistir a um ataque desses? - sorriu sarcástico.  
>.<p>

O choque foi geral. A visão panorâmica de um pseudo desastre pela vista direta de ambos os lados revelou qual a exata situação do ocorrido. Quase ninguém naquela sala achava que algum vampiro seria tão louco e insano a ponto de se sacrificar (sacrificar sua comida) para realizar uma vingança sem pé e nem cabeça.  
>.<p>

- Mas perdoe-me e corrija-me se estiver enganada. - uma mulher disse olhando-o - Mas não é necessário um ritual para se tornar vampiro? - olhou-o questionando.  
>.<p>

_ Em alguns casos sim. - ele explicou amargo - Para se tornar um vampiro... - disse- É necessário tomar o sangue do vampiro puro que o transformou ou então o que lhe transformou se não for sangue puro... - continuou estoicamente - No caso um vampiro não sangue puro que transforma outro em vampiro... - ele pensou por um momento - Não seria necessário, já que de fato o vampiro transformado não possui poder para andar a luz do sol, ou então algum poder relativamente sobrenatural. - ele completou - E também, o fato de ser transformado não quer dizer que é realmente um vampiro. - abriu um sorriso cínico - Soa mais como uma aberração que não consegue manter o controle sobre seus instintos.  
>.<p>

- Mas então como Madara mantém um controle sobre todos esses recém-criados vampiros que não são tão vampiros? - ela insistiu.

- Primeiro, Madara se aliou a Orochimaru.- o espanto foi geral - Com uma técnica nova conseguem manter o instinto sob controle, mas não totalmente. - ele sibilou - Afinal eles ainda precisam de sangue humano o que os faz ficarem voláteis quando não bem alimentados.– simplificou - E segundo, sim são vampiros, mas não completamente. - retornou ao antigo assunto - São transformados, se alimentam de sangue, mas não conseguem se controlar como nós. - ele sentenciou - Na realidade eles perdem a consciência e vivem como zumbis, só que se alimentam de sangue. - ele revelou - É basicamente isso. - completou.

Logo após esse ultimo relato o Uchiha mais velho viu a sala toda começar a conversar entre si antes de propor alguma reação.  
>.<p>

- Obrigada pelo seu depoimento Itachi. - Tsunade disse - Você pode esperar lá fora junto com Tenshi. - sentenciou - Vamos decidir o que fazer agora. - finalizou.  
>.<p>

Enquanto saía da sala não pôde deixar de notar que a Haruno mais velha ficou extremamente apreensiva.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Haruno's House 11:20 PM<br>**..**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><em>**_. _**

**"_Mas que demora. Nee-chan nunca demora tanto assim".  
>. <em>**

Quando terminou de pensar nisso Sakura escutou um barulho alto de pneus cantando na rua, e logo o ronco do motor do carro da irmã parou na garagem da casa.  
>.<p>

Pelo o visto alguém estava de mau humor, um mau humor extremista, diga-se de passagem. E Sakura esperou o estouro que não demorou a chegar.  
>.<p>

_Sakura! - Tenshi chamou à sala.  
>.<p>

A rosadinha estranhou o fato, pois a irmã jamais a chamava pelo nome completo. Havia acontecido algo muito grave no serviço dela pra estar daquele jeito.  
>.<p>

_ Nee-chan o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou aflita - Você brigou com o seu chefe? - olhou nos olhos claros da irmã - Oh meu Kami! - levou as mãos à boca - Te despediram? - havia medo no olhar da rosada.  
>.<p>

A mais velha gargalhou, diante da preocupação exagerada da menina. Sorrindo e se sentando no sofá começou a tirar as botas.  
>.<p>

- Não sak-chan. - ela parou se levantando - Não foi nada disso. - sorriu enquanto pegava um livro da estante.

_ Então o que foi? - a menor se aproximou – Por que você me chamou assim se não era nada muito importante? - Sakura perguntou desconfiada.  
>.<p>

_Não, é só que... - ela olhou a mais nova e sorriu -... Eu vou ter que viajar. - disse - Vou ficar fora por quase dois meses. - Sorrindo pegou o livro que procurava na estante-... E você para não ficar sozinha vai ficar com Tsunade. - afagou os cabelos da mais nova.  
>.<p>

Sakura inflou as bochechas enquanto a outra sorria da atitude. Não estava gostando nada, nada dessa conversa. Parecia que a irmã estava escondendo algo. Algo muito sério. E aquilo despertou sua atenção.  
>.<p>

-Tenshi nee-chan me conta o que está acontecendo, por favor. - Sakura implorou.

_Não é nada, é só que... - ela olhou a mais nova- Eu não vou ter tempo de me despedir de você então te chamei aqui pra ficar do lado da minha maninha bobinha. - riu da careta da mais nova.  
>.<p>

- Tenshi Nee - chan... - Sakura percebeu que a irmã tentava poupá-la de algo - Conte-me exatamente sobre essa viagem, eu vou aceitar. - Sakura agora pensava que a irmã poderia ser algum tipo de criminosa, mas ainda assim, era sua família.

-Tão inocente! - a mais velha exclamou desgostosa - Sabe esses livros na estante? - ela apontou as fileiras enormes de exemplares antigos.

- O que é que têm eles? - Sakura perguntou estranhando o modo como ela mudara de conversa.

- Você pode ler eles pra mim enquanto eu estiver fora? - disse entregando um livro nada comum a ela - É muito importante.

- Mas por quê? - a rosada insistiu - O que está acontecendo? - interrogou assustada.

- Sakura... - Tenshi começou suspirando - Não está acontecendo nada. - Olhou seriamente a irmã - Só me prometa que vai ler, é muito importante, ok? - disse com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu.  
>.<p>

Sakura suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria, pois a irmã não contaria nada a ela. Era frustrante ficar no vácuo, mas nada poderia fazer. Viu a irmã subir as escadas e olhou o livro em suas mãos.  
>.<p>

**"_Bíblia? Mas o que é isso?".  
>. <em>**

Suas terminações nervosas cerebrais quase entraram em ebulição quando leu o titulo, mas não o abriu. Suspirando, Sakura começou o mesmo processo de subir as escadas, afinal não via a hora de começar a ler a Bíblia.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..<br>.**

**. **

_olá gente eu aqui de novo =D_

_tenho uma novidade pra vocês ^^_

_este capitulo esta betado, por uma pessoa maravilhosa que conheci_

_Bem vinda beta-wenky-chan ^^  
><strong>...<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

_eu espero que você goste desse projeto e muito obrigada pela força =]_

_**...**_  
><em><strong>.<br>**um agradecimento especial, para as meninas_

_sem conta no site, domo arigatou =] vocês são demais ^^_  
><em><strong> ..<strong>_

_**.  
>. <strong>_

_pessoal que favoritou, pode comentar sem medo, eu não mordo  
>e não se esqueçam, reviews ajudam a motivar<em>  
><em>e postar mais rápido =]<br>_**...**  
><strong>.<br>**_o próximo vamos ter Sasuke-kun e Sakura chan_  
><em>e vai ser um pouco tenso n.n<em>  
><em>...<br>agora vou-me Bjs! _


	4. They are Bad

_**Pessoal me desculpem pela repostagem mas, o Individuo sem **caráter** apareceu novamente. então como eu não gosto de fazer isso, mas eu simplesmente não vejo opção estou repostando o ultimo cap (no caso esse). é uma realidade triste, porem, acho que esta é a melhor opção no momento.  
><strong>**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>Obrigado a quem leu e se puderem comentem n.n<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>_

_**Disclamer: **__Pessoal, todo mundo já sabe que o Naruto não me pertence! afinal ele é do tio Kishi, mas não faz mal, ele sempre empresta =P.  
><em>**_..._**

.

**_Dedicatória:_**_Hime-chan e Flavinha-chan_

_**...**  
><strong>. <strong>_

_**Classificação: ****T(sujeito a mudanças)**_

**They are bad.**

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo Haruno's House. February 15 (Saturday) 9:00 a.m.<br>**.. **  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

"_**E Deus criou o homem à sua imagem e semelhança; a imagem de Deus ele o criou; e os criou homem e mulher"¹. (Gêneses cap.1 versículo 27)  
>. <strong>_

Sakura não conseguia entender porque tinha de ler a bíblia. De fato Tenshi viajara há uma semana, só não entendia realmente aquelas abreviações e também o porquê do livro todo riscado. Não entendia o motivo das passagens que estavam marcadas, era como se tudo estivesse interligado com algum tipo de história macabra da qual ela não compreendia.  
>.<p>

O sentido bíblico ela entendia perfeitamente: Deus criara a humanidade a partir de Adão e Eva. Então qual o motivo daquela citação ser destacada se não havia nada de explicativo?  
>.<p>

Mas claro que a irmã não teria feito nada sem nenhuma finalidade. Suspirando colocou a bíblia sobre o sofá e foi para a cozinha, quem sabe um copo de água não ajudasse?  
>.<p>

No exato momento que chegou ao outro aposento, um pássaro pousou na janela, mas ele era estranho. O passarinho possuía uma coleira como daqueles pombos correios.  
>.<p>

"_**Pombo correio? Mas isso é tão..."  
>. <strong>_

Não terminou a frase. Logo viu o bichinho agitar as asinhas para que ela retirasse a mensagem. Olhou desconfiada, e logo avistou um pedaço de papel que continha alguma mensagem. O Retirou cuidadosamente para não machucar o animalzinho. Curiosa com o objeto em mãos o abriu para ler.  
>.<p>

"_**Só pode ser brincadeira, será que tem algum maníaco por aqui?"  
>. <strong>_

Realmente, quem conseguia ser louco a ponto de mandar senhas por correio? A irmã realmente tinha um lado meio abobado, mas talvez aquilo tivesse uma finalidade, só não sabia o quê, ainda.  
>.<p>

Dando um afago no pássaro, virou-se para logo após voltar para onde estava.  
>.<p>

"_**07 – 70 – 40 – 01 – 05 – 04 – 666, mas para que isso?"  
>. <strong>_

Esses números não lhe eram estranhos, porém a razão de todos eles juntos não sabia.

No entanto quando chegou à sala, mesmo não compreendendo o motivo disso, achou melhor guardar a senha dentro do antigo livro. Olhou mais uma vez o objeto sobre a mesa. Não duvidava das ações da maior, porém, não tinha a mínima vontade de se remoer por aquilo lendo-o a fio, o livro antigo.  
>.<p>

Melhor deixar para lá. Já estava atrasada para ir à casa de Tsunade. Quem sabe a loira não tivesse as respostas necessárias?

* * *

><p>.<br>.

..

_Tokyo Tsunade's House. 10:00 a.m._

..

.  
>.<p>

Quando a viu entrar não acreditou que aquela cena fosse possível. Principalmente porque a mais velha sempre estava por perto.

Com cuidado, observou as malas que ela trouxera e a bíblia em uma das mãos, a antiga bíblia de Tenshi. Com aquele ar de inocente e praticamente deslocada era simples entender o porquê de ser deixada em segurança, na casa da matrona Hunter.  
>.<p>

-Sakura querida!- disse a abraçando- Como vai? - perguntou desinteressadamente.  
>.<p>

Era claro que já tinham se visto outras vezes, eram relativamente próximas, mas a partir desse dia seriam como mãe e filha.  
>.<p>

- Tsunade-sama. - fez uma pequena mesura em respeito- Estou bem. - disse displicente- E a senhora como está?.- perguntou respeitosamente.  
>.<p>

Fez uma breve careta, o que mais detestava era aquela formalidade e esses modos. Gostava que a tratassem por você, e não de senhora.

- Em primeiro lugar, senhora está no céu. - sorriu simpática- E em segundo vou muito bem. - olhou-a por sobre os ombros enquanto pegava as malas da garota.  
>.<p>

Sakura se sentiu um pouco assustada pela forma direta com que a outra lhe tratara. Tinha uma leve impressão de que seria muito estreita a relação com a loira.  
>.<p>

-C-Certo. - gaguejou nervosa enquanto olhava incerta a outra.

- Ótimo. - anuiu- Está com fome? - sorriu pela resposta tímida e logo começou a caminhar.  
>.<p>

- Não, não. - balançou as mãos em frente ao corpo- Na realidade... - pausou enquanto encarava a outra- Gostaria de entender, por qual motivo eu tive que ficar aqui com você. - sorriu nervosa.  
>.<p>

- Tudo há seu tempo. - a mulher foi direta- Não precisa se preocupar com nada. - a olhou carinhosamente enquanto subia as escadas com as malas nas mãos.  
>.<p>

- Mas Tsunade-sama... - começou- Preciso saber da minha irmã, porque ela viajou. - torceu as mãos em angustia- Foi tão cedo e não me disse nada, nem mesmo se despediu. - retrucou séria enquanto fazia um bico.  
>.<p>

Tsunade sabia que uma hora teria de contar a ela o motivo. No entanto, não se sentia preparada. Era difícil de dizer a uma pessoa normal como ela que a irmã fora a uma missão suicida para matar vampiros. Foi o caminho que Tenshi escolheu para ela, ser criada na simplicidade e ingenuidade, justamente para protegê-la, e não ter de contar a verdade nunca.  
>.<p>

- Apenas faça o que sua irmã disse menina! - retorquiu- É uma viajem tranqüila de uma estudante. - sentenciou aparentemente convicta.

- Tsunade-sama. - cruzou os braços- Posso ser mais nova e inocente... - os braços caíram lentamente ate a lateral do corpo- Mas o que menos sou é burra! - quase gritou.  
>.<p>

"_**Hum, interessante, reação explosiva."  
>. <strong>_

- Eu bem sei. - elevou alguns decibéis a voz- Mas se ela não te contou é porque tem um bom motivo, e eu que não pretendo te contar. - finalizou.

Sakura viu aquela atitude com estranheza, mas não voltou a tocar no assunto. Afinal, seria insistir um pouco mais e teria as merecidas respostas, se suas atitudes fossem cautelosas e pacientes.  
>.<p>

Foi acomodada em um quarto com as paredes rosa. Riu olhando que estava em um quarto em tom bem parecido com o do seu cabelo. Enquanto andava por todo o lugar, não percebeu que a resposta poderia estar em um simples objeto antigo que fora deixado de lado há alguns anos por outro Haruno.

* * *

><p>.<br>.

..

_Tokyo Mansão Uchiha. 10:30 a.m._

..

.  
>.<p>

"_**Maldita, se continuar assim vou ficar verdadeiramente louco."**_

.

No Box do banheiro a água chiava enquanto olhava seu reflexo no vidro. Fazia uma hora que estava ali naquele banho frio tentando acalmar as sensações que passavam por ele, o deixando extremamente enfurecido. Dois meses e duas semanas em que ele se encontrava ignorado por uma pessoa que deveria correr atrás dele.  
>.<p>

Mais do que perfeito era esse o defeito do pedido realizado por ela. Naquele momento, era a única pessoa que não se encontrava feliz com o afastamento de Sakura em tão pouco tempo.  
>.<p>

Tentara se convencer que nada daquilo lhe importava. Que ela não era seu tipo e não via de forma alguma futuro para eles. Não gostava das roupas largas e do estilo moleca simples de ser que ela sempre tivera. Não gostava da voz dela, e nem do corpo. O conjunto Sakura lhe era irritante. Então por que agora pensava tanto nela? Por que agora sentia uma necessidade louca dela por perto?  
>.<p>

Na segunda-feira que passara tivera vontade de socar todos aqueles que olhavam para ela. Ainda não tinha sua transformação completa, mas o instinto agia violentamente contra ele, principalmente quando tinha vontade de afundar o nariz em certa massa sedosa de cabelos. E ainda havia aquele maldito cheiro que ela carregava. Algo entre morango e cerejas (o próprio nome dela), mas era tão doce, que fazia tudo dentro dele pulsar, querer se enfiar dentro dela, como se estivesse sendo sugado pra dentro daquele redemoinho Sakura lentamente. E parecia que ela não ligava mais para as roupas, ou melhor, para o tamanho delas. Usara a semana toda uma bota perfeitamente moldada às panturrilhas. As sapatilhas de menina foram substituídas por aquelas botas de salto alto que denunciava como as pernas dela eram torneadas. Há exatas duas semanas era torturado de modo cruel por uma menina em transição a se tornar mulher.  
>.<p>

Com o pouco que restava da sanidade decidiu que precisava de ar fresco. Mesmo que odiasse o sol, precisava de algum lugar mais calmo do que a própria casa. Estava decidido: iria ao parque no centro da cidade. Era muito mais calmo que os outros parques pela vizinhança, só que antes disso conversaria com Itachi. Precisava de algumas respostas.  
>.<p>

Ele sabia dos perigos de não ter uma parceira. Itachi não conseguira ainda, e era relativamente mais perigoso para o mais velho do que para ele. Sorrindo Sasuke caminhou para fora do quarto. Sorrateiramente andou até o quarto do irmão e bateu discretamente. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu e Sasuke reparou que ele estava sozinho (com uma imensa surpresa).  
>.<p>

Com permissão entrou no quarto e se permitiu sentar na beirada da cama. O outro o olhou com estranheza, mas não reclamou, afinal, era esperar alguns segundos e logo começariam as perguntas.  
>.<p>

- Itachi. - disse- Preciso fazer algumas perguntas e saber sua opinião sobre um assunto. – disse direto.  
>.<p>

Arqueando a sobrancelha se escorou na parede e prestou atenção no outro.  
>.<p>

- E quais que seriam essas perguntas? – Itachi sorriu e zombou sarcástico.

- Se é assim melhor eu ir embora. - o mais novo respondeu mal-humorado.  
>.<p>

Assim que se levantou da onde estava, foi parado com uma mão em seu peito e um olhar inquiridor.  
>.<p>

- Você está aqui. - sorriu- E não me procuraria se não fosse verdadeiramente importante. - sentenciou- Fala logo. - disse fazendo pose de tédio.  
>.<p>

Não estranhou o irmão. Aos outros parecia que ele era frio e calculista, mas entre irmãos era normal. Brigavam por vezes (como todos os irmãos), mas ainda assim eram fraternais.  
>.<p>

- Estou com problemas para manter o instinto sob controle. - sentenciou direto - Queria saber se isso acontece com todos na transformação. - olhou o mais velho interrogativo.  
>.<p>

- Não. Não acontece. - disse de forma pausada- Na realidade, isso é raro de acontecer. - disse pensativo.

- Não sei muito bem... - o Uchiha mais novo levou as mãos aos cabelos os desarrumando- Mas faz algum tempo que não consigo controlar, na realidade algumas semanas. - respondeu frustrado.  
>.<p>

- E tem alguma coisa de errado acontecendo agora? - perguntou de forma simples-Geralmente vampiros que foram transformados por impuros não se controlam. - divagou-Ou então... - ele parou e olhou o irmão- Mas isso não faz nenhum sentindo. - comentou e levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de espanto.  
>.<p>

- O que não faz sentido Itachi? - Sasuke perguntou curioso - Me diz logo o que tá acontecendo! - disse de forma séria.

- Seu instinto enlouqueceu pelo sangue de alguém.  
>.<p>

Piscou levemente pasmo. Que história era aquela? Como assim enlouqueceu pelo sangue de alguém?  
>.<p>

- Como assim Itachi? Que historia é essa? - interrogou desconfiado e desnorteado.

- Lembra dessa citação? - ele inquiriu enquanto recitava.  
>.<p>

"_**Não é bom que o Homem esteja sozinho. Vou fazer para ele uma auxiliar que lhe seja semelhante"². (Gêneses cap. 2 versículo 18)  
>. <strong>_

- Sim Itachi, eu me lembro disso. - revirou os olhos enquanto olhava o outro - Mas de que me importa? - perguntou abismado pela citação do outro.

- Isso te importa porque.. - ele comentou taxativo - Você achou sua parceira natural. - respondeu sério- Agora... - ele levantou se tornando impassível- Quem é a garota por quem você está sendo castigado? - interrogou frio.  
>.<p>

Sasuke parou um minuto. Não poderia ser isso, não era ela. Não podia ser ela. Não queria que fosse ela.  
>.<p>

- Não é ela. - disse entre dentes- Não é ela! - disse dessa vez mais alto com raiva.

- Não é ela quem, otouto? - Itachi perguntou estoico.

- Sakura.- ele arfou. - Não pode ser ela. - os olhos começaram a piscar em vermelho;  
>.<p>

Itachi viu o inconformismo do irmão como o dele próprio há alguns anos. No começo não queria a Haruno mais velha, o ódio entre eles era muito. Depois, ele não teve mais como negar, como fugir. Talvez se explicasse o irmão não se revoltasse tanto.  
>.<p>

- Você lembra-se de Lillith? – perguntou calmamente.

- Lillith, a primeira esposa de Adão? - respondeu indiferente com outra pergunta.  
>.<p>

- Sim, essa mesma. - afirmou- Cada um de nós possui uma parceira. - declarou- Os humanos se casam por amor, acham sua metade assim, ou quase isso...- disse incerto- Já nós, temos nossas parceiras através do instinto, somente quando enlouquece por sangue.- sorriu de canto. - Finalmente descobrimos nossas companheiras.- finalizou.  
>.<p>

- Mas eu não tenho como me livrar disso? Achar alguém como Adão teve Eva? - perguntou de forma suplicante

- Você sabe o que significa ser parceiro natural para nós otouto.- enfatizou - Não há como se ver livre do instinto, nem de quem ele escolhe. - levantou e caminhou em direção ao frigobar.  
>.<p>

- Itachi.- ele disse já aborrecido- Eu posso muito bem ter o instinto, mas não ficar com ela.- ele riu sarcástico - Afinal, na história Caim também ficou com Lillith e não era seu parceiro natural!- ele exclamou nada convicto.  
>.<p>

- Sim, mas somente porque Caim foi amaldiçoado se transformando no primeiro de nós.- relembrou enquanto colocava Dois cubos de gelo no whisky - E Lillith já era um demônio nessa época.- sorveu o líquido lentamente - E ainda assim, não ficaram muito tempo juntos, afinal ela ainda pertencia a Adão. - piscou sarcástico - Mesmo ele casado com Eva, não pertencia a ela. Estavam incompletos, afinal, Eva não foi feita em igualdade, mas sim Lillith.- disse se aproximando.  
>.<p>

Sasuke quase se sentiu idiota por ter conversado com ele. Era claro que o irmão lhe diria que o instinto não seria deixado de lado. Ele sabia que não, mas, ainda tinha alguma esperança de que não fosse isso.  
>.<p>

- Sasuke. - voltou ao lugar onde estava- Não adianta tentar fugir, ela está ligada a você mesmo que nenhum de vocês dois queira. - ele relatou - Vocês estão ligados pelo instinto e por um laço invisível. – esclareceu - Pode tentar a odiar, mas nada vai acontecer de diferente. - se lembrou de Tenshi - No final não importa o que façam vão sempre acabar juntos. - bebeu em um só gole o líquido quente.  
>.<p>

- Certo, era isso o que eu queria saber. - respondeu e levantou atordoado pelas respostas diretas do irmão - Quer dizer que não vou conseguir me livrar dela. - disse de forma afetada - Ótimo! Só espero conseguir conviver com isso.  
>.<p>

Sasuke suspirou saindo do quarto de Itachi sem dar direito à resposta do outro. Iria realmente para o parque, correr ou ficar matando o tempo lá. Estava muito irritado, precisava se distrair urgente.

* * *

><p>.<br>.

..

_Tokyo. Ruas de Tokyo. 01:00 p.m._

..

.  
>.<p>

Sakura andava para sua casa distraída.

Precisava pegar alguns livros. Voltara a ler a bíblia e não entendia muitas coisas.

Em certo trecho havia algo anotado sobre alguns livros, e então lá estava ela voltando para casa.  
>.<p>

Tsunade não gostara daquela ideia, porém, não a impediu. Disse simplesmente que tomasse um ônibus e voltasse o mais rápido possível. No entanto, queria ficar um pouco mais em casa, queria ficar algumas horas no seu verdadeiro lar. A ligação que tinha com o lar era inexplicável.  
>.<p>

Alguns minutos mais tarde e ela estaria no seu cantinho. Como o esperado encontrou sua casa no final da rua e com rapidez já estava à frente dela. Sorrindo, abriu a porta da frente e vislumbrou o sofá. Trancou a porta e segundos depois se jogou no móvel macio da sala de estar. Aproveitou por breves segundos a paz do local e o silêncio, mas logo precisaria se levantar. Depois de um suspiro, Sakura deu um salto do sofá e tirando uma lista do bolso procurou na estante os livros que marcara.  
>.<p>

A irmã possuía uma infinidade de livros e logo estava com todos em mãos. Quando pegou o último livro viu uma fechadura estilo cofre e não pôde deixar de rir. Com toda a certeza a senha que recebera da irmã era daquele livro que mais parecia uma caixa. Quando juntou todos percebeu que não conseguiria carregar todos de uma só vez. Então subiu as escadas adentrou seu quarto e pegou uma mala de rodinhas. Certamente assim conseguiria levar tudo sem esforço. Terminando de arrumar a mala desceu as escadas e olhou a cozinha se lembrando que não tirara o lixo mais cedo.  
>.<p>

Parando a mala o mais próximo da saída se dirigiu à dispensa para pegar o saco de lixo. Logo já estava tirando todo o lixo da casa. Lavou a louça e a guardou e quando viu já era tarde, bem mais das três da tarde. Depois de terminar tudo, finalmente resolveu que era hora de ir embora, ou iria arrumar confusão com a loira mais velha.

* * *

><p>.<br>.

..

_Tokyo' Parque de Ueno. 04:00 p.m._

...

.  
>.<p>

Sasuke não tinha percebido que ficara tanto tempo ali, pensando. E por mais que tentasse achar uma forma de ficar longe da garota de cabelos rosa, mais lhe parecia absurdo, não havia volta para o instinto.  
>.<p>

O que ele se perguntava, era por qual motivo o instinto tinha despertado só agora, e justamente por ela. Não conseguia sentir nada por ela, não exatamente o que era de se esperar. Então qual a razão de toda vez ficar igual louco atrás do cheiro dela?  
>.<p>

Tentando deixar esses pensamentos de lado, suspirou e respirou fundo para poder relaxar parcialmente os músculos tensos do corpo. Foi quando sentiu o cheiro dela, mesmo que fraco o cheiro o atormentava.  
>.<p>

O cheiro dela parecia ser intoxicante, e ficou tentado a enfiar suas presas (recém-adquiridas) nela, só para saber se o gosto era tão bom quanto o cheiro que ela exalava. Procurando com os olhos a encontrou caminhando devagar e sensualmente ingênua a uma distância surpreendente (nenhum humano a enxergaria) do centro do parque, onde se encontrava. Aquilo só poderia ser loucura, porém aquele cheiro o enlouquecia. Hipnotizado por aquela visão tentadora, levantou-se e começou caminhar naquela direção. Ela andava tão distraída e absorta carregando a mala de rodinhas que não percebia que chamava a atenção.  
>.<p>

Era realmente surpreendente como tudo mudara, a forma ele via as nádegas dela subindo e descendo pelo caminhar suave, e como os cabelos dela balançavam e como ele...  
>.<p>

"_**Se controle, ela só está andando normalmente."  
>. <strong>_

Mas não era necessário dizer que até o mais simples gesto era visto como uma forma de lhe torturar.  
>.<p>

Aquilo não era típico dele, parecia um animal no cio! No entanto, pedia a entidade divina que essa tortura não demorasse muito, ou teria um surto logo. Voltando a si, percebeu que a seguia por entre ruas movimentadas, mas que mesmo assim, não eram seguras para ela. Ela passou por um quarteirão movimentado, mas logo mais à frente da quadra onde estavam notou um movimento e uma conversa estranha.  
>.<p>

No entanto achou que fosse pura brincadeira. Só poderia, porque todos os vampiros que prezavam suas vidas naquela cidade conheciam a irmã dela. No entanto ela estava sendo seguida por três vampiros que falavam e olhavam pra ela de forma descarada e indecente. Suspirou se dando conta de que agia exatamente contra seus princípios de não rastejar por uma mulher. Porém, a garota ainda continuava desprotegida, continuava diante de maníacos.  
>.<p>

Quando ele a avistou entrando em uma ruela sem saída (obviamente percebendo que estava sendo seguida), e depois tentando sair, mas tendo a passagem bloqueada, Sasuke pensou que fosse a hora para intervir.  
>.<p>

Claro que não chegaria enlouquecido, afinal, eram apenas três vampiros inferiores e não estava a fim de gastar seu tempo com todo aquele lixo. Tentando manter a calma se aproximou mais e escutou um deles dizer:  
>.<p>

"_**Que garotinha má! Você merece um castigo bem gostoso."  
>. <strong>_

Com todo o tédio que possuía Sasuke atravessou o coração do vampiro mais longe de Sakura. A garota berrou e se contorceu abaixo do vampiro que parecia ser o mais forte entre eles. Ela desferia chutes nele na tentativa de se defender, enquanto o outro vampiro, já sem calças correu para ser morto pelo mais novo dos Uchihas.  
>.<p>

Sem um pingo de piedade Sasuke queimou com suas chamas negras (Amaterasu), o vampiro que tentou lhe acertar. Foi então que viu a cena perturbadora: enquanto matava os dois vampiros, Sakura lutava por sua integridade e vida.  
>.<p>

A visão dela parcialmente nua, coberta de aranhões e quase sendo violentada fez seu sangue correr mais rápido. Com sua velocidade desferiu um potente chute no ser que tentava violá-la. Assim que o outro se virou, Sasuke pôde perceber as presas dele e o olhar avermelhado. E o instinto o feriu, atormentando-o que o que era seu tinha quase se perdido nas mãos de outro. Observou como ele sorriu sadicamente, e disse de forma desdenhosa:  
>.<p>

- Por que não me deixa foder com essa gracinha?- um sorriso macabro surgiu na face pálida - Aposto que ela tem um gosto muito bom. - sorriu sentindo o cheiro. – Cara, sinta esse cheiro... - o membro novamente estava ereto- Poderia sugar tudo isso pra mim enquanto ela grita. - riu alto passando a língua por entre os lábios.  
>.<p>

Não disse nada, não poderia. A fúria parecia despertar a cada palavra proferida por aquele ser asqueroso que se alimentava de virgens inocentes. Em um movimento extremante calculado Sasuke lhe chutou as costelas surpreendendo o outro.  
>.<p>

- Não ouse tocá-la seu inseto. rebateu friamente- Prefiro ver ela se casar com um humano...- chutou novamente o outro na parede- Do que ver você foder com ela na minha frente. - sem uma única expressão segurou o outro pelo colarinho.  
>.<p>

O vampiro riu amargamente deixando gotículas de seu sangue escapar e respondeu psicótico:  
>.<p>

- Seu tio Madara me pagou muito bem pra ferrar com a irmã dela. - o sorriso psicopata apareceu enquanto fazia força para se livrar de Sasuke - Acha mesmo que vou perder o prazer de escutar todos os gritos dessa vadia? - indagou enquanto acertou um soco no uchiha mais novo que cambaleou.  
>.<p>

Sasuke observou como o outro se recompôs e o olhou superior.  
>.<p>

- Vou fazer ela gritar me implorando para parar e quando já não tiver mais força e nem cabeça pra suportara visão de um vampiro fazendo o que quiser dela...- sorriu maldoso - Vou sugar todo o sangue. - riu histérico - Esquartejá-la e mandar os pedaços em uma mala para a irmã. - seus olhos cravaram em Sasuke - E você não vai me impedir. Não vai querer ser mal visto por Madara, vai? - levantou o braço enquanto se preparava para outro round.  
>.<p>

Deixando que o instinto tomasse conta Sasuke correu em direção ao outro e jogou os dois pés para cima, acertando o outro com os pés no peito. Com uma extrema habilidade desviou de uma seqüência de socos e uma rasteira. E então devolveu a sequência de golpes acertando cabeça, braços e pernas. Tomando conhecimento do local, avistou lixeiras ao fundo. E com precisão pegou a tampa de um latão, para se defender do golpe de faca, que tentou lhe acertar o peito.  
>.<p>

Quando o outro vampiro sorriu e tentou lhe acertar as costelas em um golpe doloroso, Sasuke entediado bloqueou o chute e tomou a faca que o outro tentou lhe acertar de surpresa e acertou-o na cabeça o fazendo em cinzas.  
>.<p>

Devagar respirou fundo tentando controlar a respiração pesada devido à luta básica.  
>.<p>

Quando se virou, percebeu em qual estado havia chegado àquela situação. Seriamente ferida, pelo corte da arma metálica do agressor, seminua e com o rosto vermelho, Sakura não ousou o olhar.  
>.<p>

Instável. Era assim que ela se encontrava. Encolhida ao chão junto à parede segurando as pernas próximas ao corpo e murmurando palavras desconexas, enquanto lágrimas escorriam sem parar dos olhos verdes. Entrara em estado catatônico.  
>.<p>

Não soube o que fazer por um momento, enquanto ela tinha o olhar preso no nada. O corpo balançava e tremia involuntariamente enquanto começava a compreender o que ela dizia:  
>.<p>

"_**Isso não existe, isso não existe, isso não existe."  
>. <strong>_

Ele parecia sentir toda a dor que ela sentia, pois ficou um bom tempo vendo a garota no chão chorar copiosamente enquanto sussurrava loucamente que não vampiros não existiam.  
>.<p>

Movido pelo impulso se aproximou dela e pegando-a com uma facilidade e uma delicadeza extrema a aconchegou no colo. Ela não reagiu, e perdida dentro de sua própria mente, se permitiu carregar por ele. Ele pegou a mala da menina e caminhou silenciosamente para o carro ao longe. Apenas o vento cortava todo o silêncio que vinha de dentro dos corpos adolescentes. Quando chegou ao carro, ele a colocou gentilmente no banco passageiro, depositando logo após o objeto que ela trazia no bagageiro.  
>.<p>

Entrou no carro dirigindo para a casa da matrona hunter. Apesar de ser vampiro, aquela burocracia era necessária aos nobres de sua raça. Por quase 20 minutos dirigiu pelo caminho mais luminoso da cidade, tentando em vão, arrancar algo que fosse da pequena rosada.  
>.<p>

Quando estacionou o carro à frente de Tsunade quase não soube o que fazer. Suspirando saiu do carro, abriu o bagageiro e pegou a mala. Sem delongas andou até a porta ao lado onde se encontrava Sakura. Abriu a porta e com cuidado se inclinou por sobre ela, retirando o cinto e pegando-a novamente no colo para então caminhar até a residência.  
>.<p>

Começou então a jornada que considerou a mais longa de sua vida. Andando até a casa abriu o portão e sem permissão entrou caminhando por entre o canteiro baixo da casa. Com extremo cuidado levantou a mão que segurava a mala para tocar a campainha e esperou longos segundos para que a porta fosse aberta.  
>.<p>

Quando finalmente ela foi aberta, um rosto familiar e muito supresso lhe observou. Ele viu quando a médica mais velha observou todos os ferimentos da outra e com grande fúria disse de uma forma assustadora:  
>.<p>

- Uchiha Sasuke...- ela olhou ameaçadora - O que foi que você fez com ela?- perguntou enquanto dava passagem para ele entrar, com uma Sakura já desfalecida em seus braços.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>_

.  
>*¹ = Passagem da Bíblia referente ao primeiro livro Gêneses, no qual é citado a Criação do Homem.<p>

_*² = Passagem da Bíblia referente ao primeiro livro Gêneses, no qual é citado a criação da Mulher._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_ é pessoal tá começando a ficar mais tenso e.e'_

_sei lá eu gostei desse capitulo _

_eu acho que o Sasuke ficou meio perturbado mas é isso XD_

_agora vamos ter SasuSaku para os __próximos_

_..._

_._  
><em>Gente em março vou fazer uma cirurgia.<br>por esse motivo **NÃO** teremos att ok?  
>a menos que o numero de Reviews seja maior ok?<br>n.n _

_..._

_._  
><em>pessoal vamos lá, façam uma autora feliz n.n<br>acho que tudo mundo concorda que não doí apertar aquele botãozinho lindo ^~_  
><em>deixem aquele recadinho esperto (o capitulo sai mais rápido :)<em>  
><em>Bjus e até o próximo =PP<em>


	5. We are very bad

**Disclamer:** Pessoal, todo mundo já sabe que o Naruto não me pertence! afinal ele é do tio Kishi, mas não faz mal, ele sempre empresta =P.  
>...<p>

.

**Dedicatória:**Hime-chan e Flavinha-chan

...  
>.<p>

**Classificação:** T(sujeito a mudanças)

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
>_ Eu não fiz nada. - ele disse entrando imponente pela sala - Sakura acaba de quase ser estuprada por um dos homens de Madara, e quero saber o porquê.- ele completou.<br>.

Tsunade o guiou escada acima para levar Sakura até seu dormitório. O Uchiha se calou monitorando a garota aconchegada em seu peito. Ela seguia dormindo, estava exausta depois de toda aquela cena psicótica em que presenciara de frente a um vampiro.  
>.<p>

Cruel, era o mínimo que tinha acontecido com ela.

Quando finalmente a deitou na cama, viu a Hunter mais velha se aproximar e começar um processo cuidadoso de analisar todos os ferimentos que a menina possuía. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi ficar calado assistindo como ela era tratada. No calor do momento não se lembrara de cobri-la adequadamente. E agora reparava em uma Sakura desacordada e com curvas que não estava tão pronto para ver. De alguma forma seu instinto reagiu, e ele fez o máximo para controlar, não era a hora e nem local para ficar naquele estado.  
>.<p>

Tsunade levantou após alguns minutos e disse com a voz mais perigosa que conseguiu, já que tinha notado a agitação do Uchiha.  
>.<p>

- O que aconteceu exatamente? - ela o olhou de canto de olhos - Ela sofreu aranhões leves, porém o dano mental foi o mais grave. - se levantou- Quero saber o que tudo isso tem a ver com Madara.- ela disse enquanto fazia um gesto para saírem do aposento.  
>.<p>

Com um ultimo olhar para Sakura, ele saiu do quarto e disse todos os fatos ocorridos, omitindo que a seguira porque estava hipnotizado pelo cheiro dela. Dissera que a garota estava sendo seguida por alguns vampiros quando ele a avistou de dentro do carro enquanto ia embora de um parque, e resolveu verificar. Não omitiu os fatos cruéis que se seguiram após a chegada dele.  
>.<p>

A mulher ficara tão chocada, que abriu a boca em surpresa.  
>.<p>

- Entendo. - a voz dela ecoou no corredor- Por isso ela desmaiou. - colocou a mão no queixo pensativa - Melhor deixar que ela durma. - o olhou desconfiada - Pode ir. Agradeço a ajuda, mas ela está bem agora. - Tsunade despejou de forma controlada.  
>.<p>

- Oh. - ele devolveu- Você sabe que ela está bem só por dar uma olhada nela? – perguntou friamente - Precisa de um exame mais detalhado. - completou severamente.

- O que você disse seu merdinha? - Tsunade sibilou - Saia da minha casa! - o olhar agora era duro - Não tenho tempo pra você. - terminou apontando para Lee.  
>.<p>

Sasuke entendeu a indireta e soube que o melhor era ir embora. Não havia problemas uma ligação para Ino e resolveria a falta de notícias.  
>.<p>

- Tsc, mulher irritante. - ele disse antes de descer as escadas sendo escoltado por Lee. Não valia a pena brigar com a Hunter, não precisava de mais um problema naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong><em>.<br>.. _**

_Tokyo Tsunade's House. February 17 (Monday) 6:00 a.m._

**..**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

Numa manhã de Segunda feira a menina acabava de acordar. A exaustão foi tanta que dormira no Domingo todo. Acordando somente em alguns espaços de tempo, tendo a mente vazia se alimentava de alguma coisa simples e logo voltava a dormir. Tinha a vaga impressão de que Ino estivera lá e conversara com ela.  
>.<p>

Porém, sua mente estava cansada, e seu corpo também. Não conseguia aguentar muito tempo acordada, e tudo o que mais desejou em sonhos foi que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. No entanto, não era bem assim, e apesar de todos aqueles fatos se encontrava bem. Agora no primeiro dia escolar da semana ela podia digerir tudo o que acontecera no sábado à tarde.  
>.<p>

Ela esperava muitas respostas, e uma delas era como chegara em casa. Não sabia, não se recordava. Tudo o que lembrava (ainda que vagamente) era de quase ser violentada por um ser, um vampiro (reconheceu pelas presas), e depois estava em casa.  
>.<p>

Quando entrou na grande sala de refeições da casa de Tsunade ela viu algumas pessoas sentadas ali. Alguns ela não conhecia, mas a maioria ela sabia quem era. Todos amigos de Tenshi, inclusive alguns acenavam para ela, e tinha um garoto de roupa verde que ela se recordou ser Rock Lee que estudava na mesma escola que ela.

Devagar ela se sentou em uma cadeira que ficava ao lado da cabeceira, e se serviu educadamente do suco natural de kiwi. A maioria se manteve em silêncio enquanto ela tomava seu suco fingindo que nada acontecera com ela nas últimas horas de Sábado.  
>.<p>

Tsunade a observou e pensou no que teria de fazer. Precisava contar a garota sobre a carta da irmã e tudo o mais. Porém, não conseguia pensar nisso de uma forma menos dolorosa para ambas Harunos.  
>.<p>

Soltando um longo suspiro tentou dizer de forma mais tranquila possível:  
>.<p>

- Sakura. - disse enquanto apoiava os pulsos na mesa - Recebi duas cartas da sua irmã. - neste momento obteve total atenção da mesa - Uma diretamente para você. - viu a outra levantar uma sobrancelha - E outra me pedindo para contar a você sobre sua viajem- disse de forma sucinta.  
>.<p>

Sakura simplesmente assentiu, e levantou-se sem questionar nada, embora tivesse uma leve ideia do motivo de receber uma carta da irmã. Com toda a certeza Tsunade dissera sobre o ocorrido. E Tenshi não perdoaria isso, pedia somente que a irmã fosse salva de encontrar monstros como aquele.  
>.<p>

Tão inocente era a Haruno mais nova, que desejava a irmã, sempre ficar a salvo daquilo que a mais velha devia eliminar desde os 10 anos de idade.

Ela saiu pela porta sem nem ao menos se dar conta de que era atentamente observada por todos na sala. Assim que a porta bateu, Rock Lee se levantou e a seguiu para fazer a segurança da garota (ainda que longe) enquanto ela ia para a escola.  
>.<p>

- Tenshi sabe sobre isso? - o homem de codinome Raikage perguntou - Será que ela vai aguentar ficar tempo longe suficiente nessa missão depois deste ataque? - perguntou sarcástico.  
>.<p>

- Você não deveria se comprazer da desgraça dos outros.- um outro de cabelos prata disse - Você sabe que agora vamos ter muito mais problemas, não é? - perguntou calmamente enquanto bebia o chá.  
>.<p>

- O problema...-Tsunade despejou - Vai ser quando o furacão Tenshi chegar. - deu um longo suspiro antes de tomar um gole de café - Ela vai causar alguns problemas, então estejam preparados. - terminou.  
>.<p>

Todos assentiram e continuaram ali entretidos. Cada um em seus pensamentos buscava uma resposta para o fato de um vampiro salvar uma humana.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**  
><strong>.. <strong>

_Tokyo Konoha Stars 6:43 a.m_

**..**  
><strong>. <strong>

**.**

Sasuke suspirou pela enésima vez escutando a voz irritante de Karin. A menina dizia coisas como:  
>.<p>

"_**Ai meu pai, me comprou aquele modelo novo, é Veloster? Ah tanto faz."  
><strong>_.

E não era só. Ela comentava como aquele incidente de Sábado tinha repercutido e de como Madara estava sendo caçado. Karin soltava todos os tipos de informações de forma devastadora. Mas ainda era ruim, a voz dela era extremamente fina e doía a cabeça.  
>.<p>

Ele resmungou e saiu da vista dela sem ao menos lhe dizer palavras explicativas ou qualquer outra coisa, afinal, ela só notaria sua falta na hora que terminasse de viajar.

Ao longe ele observou a rosada chegar ao colégio. Ino e Gaara tinham chegado há pouco tempo e conseguiram interceptar a garota e o outro Hunter que viera com ela. Sakura virou a cabeça e por um momento seus olhares se cruzaram, no entanto se virou de novo e ficou de costas para ele, ignorando-o.  
>.<p>

Era claro que ninguém tinha dito a ela que _**ele**_ a salvou. Por que dizer a ela que um vampiro tinha salvo a irmã de uma caçadora?  
>.<p>

- Não consegue desviar o olhar né teme?- Naruto disse zombando-Acho que a Sakura-chan te deixou caidinho. - riu-se do outro.  
>.<p>

- Não enche dobe. - ele respondeu indiferente- Se preocupe com a sua namorada. - disse debochado - Aposto que o Kiba está dando em cima dela de novo. - um sorriso de lado surgiu na face do Uchiha quando o outro franziu a testa.  
>.<p>

- O que? - Naruto berrou - Seu teme! Eu venho te ajudar e você quer me ferrar! - e seguiu gritando - Dá pra você parar de babar pela Sakura-chan seu baka? - ele sussurrou a ultima parte para não apanhar.  
>.<p>

- Dobe, cala a boca! - ele respondeu - Não estou babando a Sakura seu idiota. - disse debochado - Ela é só mais uma irritante como todas as outras. - finalizou enfiando a mão nos bolsos e com uma expressão mais estóica possível.  
>.<p>

O loiro suspirou, o amigo parecia um maníaco com aquele olhar. Ele ainda não se esquecera do soco, sem motivo algum, que recebeu. Então, resolveu atentá-lo uma última vez:  
>.<p>

- Vai logo falar com ela vai! deixa de ser baka Sasuke-teme.– E indo para o lado da namorada Naruto finalizou.  
>.<p>

- Hn, Dobe irritante. - foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar.  
>.<p>

"_**Ela é só mais uma irritante. Só que cheira bem e tem as pernas mais gostosas que eu já vi."  
>. <strong>_

Qual era essa agora? Pensamento traidor! Mas não conseguia negar. Ela realmente chamava a atenção. E era tanta que ele teve vontade de arrebentar com a cara do primeiro que a beijou no rosto, e também do segundo e do terceiro.  
>.<p>

Nem reparou que Naruto se afastou. Quando decidiu por ir falar com ela, o sinal de entrada tocou e ele se viu obrigado a ir para a sala junto com o restante dos alunos.

Deixaria para a hora do intervalo. Sua conversa com a rosadinha poderia esperar mais algumas horas.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

_Tokyo Konoha Stars 11:00 a.m_  
><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>

Naquele momento era intervalo no colégio. Todos estavam animados, afinal, era dia de contar os ocorridos do final de semana.

Típico de adolescentes. Era a hora preferida onde todos se sentavam para a refeição de uma hora. O pátio estava abarrotado de alunos que tentava comprar algo na cantina, ou então procuravam um lugar para se sentar nas mesas dispostas no centro do local.  
>.<p>

Porém, uma adolescente não queria ficar ali. Precisava pensar. Então decidiu que o melhor lugar para fazer seu lanche seria um lugar mais reservado, como o bosque ao fundo da escola. Andou alguns metros e avistou uma grande árvore e rumou até lá. Após alguns segundos, estava na frente daquele lugar lindo, então, retirou a mochila das costas e a depositou no chão com a pretensão de logo se sentar.  
>.<p>

No entanto, no momento que o objeto atingiu o chão foi puxada com brusquidão para trás da frondosa árvore. Abriu a boca em surpresa e escutou um som não identificado. Ela o olhou desconfiada. Era a segunda vez que ele fazia isso com ela.  
>.<p>

Havia algo de errado com o menino e ela sabia. Porem sua nova postura lhe dizia para afastá-lo. E foi o que tentou fazer.  
>.<p>

Ela o empurrou, no entanto ele a empurrou de volta contra a árvore. Ela tentou novamente, porém, ele grudou seu corpo no dela, a olhando fixamente e intensamente.  
>.<p>

- O que você quer Uchiha? - perguntou de forma fria e controlada.  
>.<p>

Porém, o corpo dela como o de toda adolescente normal reagiu ao encontro com o outro. Subitamente um calor se alastrou por ela, a deixando mole.  
>.<p>

- Preciso conversar com você Sakura. - ele pronunciou de forma lenta. O nome dela dito em um tom grave soou como uma ordem.  
>.<p>

Ela o encarou nos olhos enquanto a altura dele a intimidava. Mantinha o corpo da garota firmemente preso no seu, enquanto ela tentava escapar.  
>.<p>

- Não tenho nada pra falar com você. - ela falou e como peixe se esgueirou para baixo, saindo do abraço do Uchiha.  
>.<p>

Quando ela lhe deu as costas, foi novamente prensada. A única diferença agora era que estava deitada no chão com um Uchiha de olhos vermelhos a mirando de cima.

A cabeça dele se afundou no pescoço dela. Enquanto ele buscava o cheiro dela por toda a extensão do dorso e dos cabelos, o cheiro que lhe deixava entorpecido.  
>.<p>

Subiu os lábios ao lóbulo da orelha da rosada e lhe disse em uma voz grave enquanto a arrepiava no processo:  
>.<p>

- Nós temos muito que conversa. - ele soltou o ar lentamente - O que aconteceu com você no Sábado Sakura?- perguntou enquanto deslizava os lábios pelo lóbulo da orelha dela, tentando obrigá-la a dizer o que sabia.  
>.<p>

No entanto a reação de Sakura foi se remexer abaixo dele. Porém, estava inflexível.  
>.<p>

"_**Não use essa voz, não me torture mais!"  
><strong>_.

Ela pensou enquanto tentava sair de lá. Porém, o rapaz era muito mais forte. Mas ela também poderia jogar o jogo perigoso. Então, munida de uma coragem que não possuía, ela enfiou a mão por baixo da blusa escolar e arranhou o abdômen do moreno, o deixando surpreso.

Após a este momento inusitado, ele soltou um baixo rugido de prazer, e quando ele estava distraído com a carícia da rosada, Sakura o empurrou com toda a força que possuía.  
>.<p>

- Não vou contar nada pra você! - disse ainda ofegante - Você não quer saber de mim, esqueceu? - ela o olhou com um certo desprezo.  
>.<p>

Ela quebrara o clima. E se alguém de reação lenta estivesse no lugar do Uchiha teria a deixado ir embora. Porém, o que ele fez (além de se recompor) foi tirar a sujeira do corpo e ignorar o que aconteceu, e com rapidez já estava perto dela novamente.  
>.<p>

- Hn. - foi tudo o que ele se dignou a responder.  
>.<p>

Vendo a total falta de palavras daquele ser estranho, Sakura pegou sua mochila e tentou novamente se afastar. No entanto, dessa vez, o Uchiha fora mais gentil, e a segurou delicadamente no pulso.  
>.<p>

Nenhum dos dois emitiu uma única palavra. Alguns segundos após, ele perguntou novamente o que havia acontecido.

Ela demorou pra processar tudo aquilo, então contou a ele das coisas que lembrava (que eram vagas), da tentativa de estupro. Numa total confusão fora do comum ela terminou:  
>.<p>

- Eu não sei como cheguei em casa, Tsunade não me disse. - ela passava a mão pela cabeça.  
>.<p>

Vendo que ela realmente não sabia nada, o Uchiha a soltou e deixou que ela se afastasse. No entanto, Sakura sentia uma raiva lhe aflorar.

Por que devia se lembrar de algo que lhe fazia mal? Então a uma distância segura, ela se virou para provocá-lo, em pura pirraça:  
>.<p>

- Oh, Uchiha. - ela disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado - Eu sei que você só quer brincar comigo. - tomando coragem disse- Porém, pare de bancar um cachorro no cio ou fique com a Karin, ela faz muito mais o seu tipo do que eu. - e terminando com um sorriso sarcástico voltou a caminhar.  
>.<p>

Ele ainda ficou um tempo tentando entender de onde surgira toda aquela ousadia. Toda aquela força que ela parecia desprender agora.

Com uma rápida investida para frente, ele chegou até ela e a prendeu num abraço forte e disse lentamente:  
>.<p>

- Eu não quero a Karin. – uma convicção se formou em seus olhos-A garota por quem estou interessado é muito melhor. - um sorriso de canto surgiu em sua face - E muito mais irritante também. - ele disse antes de morder levemente o pescoço da rosada e se afastar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

_Tokyo Konoha Stars 11:30 a.m  
><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

"_**Eu não acredito nisso! Essa vaca rosada, quer a chance com o meu Sasuke-kun!"  
>. <strong>_

Tremendo de ódio Karin jurou a si mesma que a rosada iria pagar, então, com extrema rapidez ela abriu a bolsa que trazia sempre consigo a procura do aparelho móvel.

Logo possuía em mãos um celular de última geração. Buscando rapidamente por um número que não deveria ter, ela se lembrou de que o tinha ocultado. Com eficiência, ela achou o número e discou.  
>.<p>

Chamou algumas vezes, até que conseguiu escutar uma voz um tanto familiar do outro lado da linha:  
>.<p>

- Alô? - disse simples – Madara! Olá, é a Karin. - olhou para os lados começando a se afastar do amontoado de alunos - Ainda precisa de gente pra executar aquele serviço? - um sorriso macabro surgiu em seus lábios- Estou interessadíssima. - soltou uma risada discreta- E posso fazer ainda hoje.- terminou se afastando ainda mais para não ser percebida.  
>.<p>

Aquela garota iria pagar por tudo o que estava fazendo! E, finalmente Sasuke e a chance de vida melhor seria dela.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

_Tokyo Konoha Stars 12:00 p.m  
><em>**..**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>

"_**Ai, será que não poderia ser Química ou Física? Justo Biologia na segunda-feira?"  
>. <strong>_

Sakura suspirou. Não gostava tanto da matéria de Biologia, no entanto era a melhor da turma. Ela olhou para todos na sala e logo seu olhar voltou-se novamente para a lousa. O intervalo passou rápido depois de seu encontro com Sasuke. Ficou gravada a maneira como ele a segurou. O cheiro dele, algo amadeirado e cítrico ao mesmo tempo.  
>.<p>

Logo após aquele embate ela o provocou e novamente foi prensada por ele. E parecia que a cada toque sentiria o corpo reagir como se fosse controlado por um outro alguém. Enquanto viajava naquilo não percebeu que alguém a mirava do fundo da sala.  
>.<p>

O professor terminou de passar um exercício e logo ela escutou a explicação e que era para terminar o próximo exercício. Voltou sua atenção para o problema e não percebeu a aproximação do professor.  
>.<p>

Ele parou perto dela, e finalmente o notou por sua sombra. Olhou pra cima e logo ele disse:  
>.<p>

- Como você é a aluna transferida e caloura. - começou simples- Hoje você fica com a arrumação. Certo, Sakura? - ele terminou a ordem / pedido de forma objetiva.  
>.<p>

Ela respondeu com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça que o faria. E então voltou sua atenção para o exercício em questão.

Não percebeu que algo de muito errado estava tramado. Também não poderia, a cada 5 em 5 minutos sua mente a lembrava do encontro com o moreno e aquilo a deixava confusa.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.. <strong>

_Tokyo Konoha Stars 12:15 p.m  
><strong>..<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

Karin observou a rosada do outro lado da sala. E como a detestava! Cumpriria sua parte no trato e depois seria a esposa de seu Sasuke-kun.

Aquela garota sempre a atrapalhava! Desde o fatídico dia que iria ficar com ele em uma festa a garota rosada se tornara sua rival. E agora depois de ela o ignorar, sabia que tinha desperto o instinto dele.  
>.<p>

Mas Madara prometera que ela ficaria com ele, se a outra fosse morta. Então, qual o motivo de hesitar? Poderia muito bem matá-la. Seu pai pregava a não morte de humanos. Mas não iria contra as ordens do vampiro mais velho Uchiha.  
>.<p>

Então, esperaria até a garota ficar sozinha para limpar a sala e depois poderia fazer o serviço e se divertir vendo aquela inútil tentar viver.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>_  
>Tokyo Konoha Stars 14:55 p.m<br>**..**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

"_**Graças à buddha eu vou terminar isso e ir embora."  
>. <strong>_

Sakura pensou feliz. Estava quase terminando de limpar a sala, fazia muito tempo que se encontrava ali. Porém, não limpava rápido como sempre fazia, se perdia em pensamento na maioria das vezes. Os mesmo que tivera durante o dia todo. Um calafrio de pressentimento ruim lhe cruzou a espinha, e ela teve certeza que algo acontecia a sua volta.  
>.<p>

Se não tivesse com tanto medo de uma simples carta, ou não pensasse no Uchiha mais novo, com toda a certeza estaria bem na segurança da casa de Tsunade.

Não que não estivesse, por um breve momento achou que era somente fruto de sua mente. No entanto quando escutou barulho ao longe de coisas se quebrando e quando a porta da sala onde estava se abriu viu que não.  
>.<p>

Lee, o garoto que deveria protegê-la lutava com dois vampiros ao mesmo tempo.

Deu dois passos para o lado e teve os cabelos segurados com força.  
>.<p>

- Aonde vai vaca-rosa? - uma voz fina e conhecida soou. - Achou mesmo que escaparia de nós? - perguntou de modo irônico. – Nunca! Ninguém escapa de Madara! - disse e jogou a rosada para fora da sala.  
>.<p>

Raiva. Era esse o sentimento que as duas sentiam no momento. Tanto a vampira quando a humana. Tentando se controlar Sakura perguntou a outra:  
>.<p>

- Por que está fazendo isso Karin? - tentou persuadir a ruiva, ganhar tempo, gemendo de dor no processo - Nunca fiz nada a você! Qual o motivo disso e justo agora? - perguntou de forma simples.  
>.<p>

- Não me fez nada? Sua Pink de merda! - a vampira disse com ódio - Você roubou o meu Sasuke-kun! - falou com desprezo. - Só me atrapalhou desde que tentei sair com ele! Você o roubou! E agora ainda por cima se faz de idiota! Vou te matar! - ela disse já se preparando para o ataque iminente.  
>.<p>

No entanto, Sakura que se segurava para não insultar a outra, não conseguiu e despejou:  
>.<p>

- Primeiro, eu não roubei ninguém sua ruiva burra! Ele que correu atrás de mim! - disse fazendo a outra se encolerizar. – Segundo, eu não sou vaca e nem rosada de merda! - ela tinha um dedo apontado para a outra - Agora, você além de ser burra ainda tem essa bucha que chama de cabelo! Sua vassoura ambulante! - riu-se da outra.  
>.<p>

Com um ódio mortal, Karin tentou se lançar sobre Sakura, porém, foi impedida por Lee.  
>.<p>

- CORRA!- ele disse de forma cortante – Sakura! - ele berrou mais alto.

- H-H-HAI. - foi o que ela conseguiu balbuciar antes de correr às cegas pela escola.  
>.<p>

Céus! Como queria que aquilo terminasse! Que fosse um sonho. Porém, não era. Era um maldito pesadelo!

Era nisso que dava ficar mais tempo na escola do que necessitava, tudo isso por pensar no moreno, e no medo tonto de uma mísera carta.

Podia escutar os barulhos do salto de Karin. A ruiva a acusara de roubar Sasuke, mas como? Ela não corria atrás dele. Nem sequer fazia algo por ele e ainda assim era perseguida. Aquilo era loucura!  
>.<p>

Correu e se escondeu em uma sala qualquer tentando a todo custo não ser percebida. Coincidência ou não era a última sala do último andar.  
>.<p>

- Apareça sua vaca rosada! - a garota de óculos gritou - Ah eu já sei onde você está. - ela riu histericamente – Vejamos... Você está aqui! - abriu a primeira porta - Oh que pena! - ela disse rindo ainda mais- Ou talvez esteja aqui? - novamente um barulho de porta se abrindo.  
>.<p>

Depois disso não escutou mais portas sendo abertas. A ruiva ainda ria histericamente ao fundo se divertindo do desespero da humana. Mas seu instinto de confiança dizia para correr se esconder, fugir.  
>.<p>

Não queria pensar no que tinha acontecido com Lee ou fracassaria em escapar. O esverdeado era um cara muito legal. Determinada, foi até a porta e a fechou não fazendo barulho. Sabia que a ruiva não desistiria até não abrir todas as portas.  
>.<p>

Com muito cuidado, andou até a mesa do professor, abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá um cadeado. O professor lhe explicou que o cadeado sempre fica na primeira gaveta.

Depois de trancar a porta sem fazer barulho, ela andou até a janela e a abriu. O prédio da escola possuía três andares, no entanto, decidiu pular. Aquilo era quase um suicídio, e ela sabia. Mas era isso ou a morte certa. Respirando fundo ela pulou, caindo no chão e gemendo de dor no processo, fraturara algo.  
>.<p>

A dor era imensa, mas sua vida era prioridade.

Arriscou um passo e caiu, não gemeu, mas as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Aquilo doía de forma alucinante.

Ainda conseguia escutar a ruiva se vangloriar no último andar, mas pelo visto seu tempo estava se esgotando, porque a outra parecia ficar brava a cada sala vazia.

Respirando o que pôde, ela levantou a perna machucada no processo e quase desmaiou devido à dor dilacerante. No entanto, ela se obrigou a manter-se de pé.

E tudo o que pode fazer foi dar pulos, curtos, mas que eram sua única maneira de locomoção. Procurou manter a calma, procurou fazer menos barulho e esforço possível.

Não muito longe dali, Karin urrava de ódio por ela, parecia não ter percebido que ela saíra dali e que tentava escapar.  
>.<p>

"_**Vamos, você consegue! Você pode!"  
>. <strong>_

Era esse mantra que recitava em sua cabeça, entretanto, quando chegou na metade do caminho para o portão da escola, onde um vigia se encontrava, ela sentiu o perigo se aproximar.  
>.<p>

A ruiva percebeu que a menina tentava de todo o modo escapar, e a encontrou semi-inconsciente andando feito zumbi rumo à saída do colégio. Com um sorriso macabro ela usou a velocidade alcançando a rosada. Pegou em sua perna debilitada e com extrema força a arremessou ao muro, para que morresse enfim.  
>.<p>

Porem quando achou que tudo estaria acabado, vultos negros, apareceram de relance, e um deles amparou o corpo frágil em pleno vôo.

E então, Karin reconheceu um de seus piores terrores: o vulto negro era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sasuke.

Porém, ele não estava sozinho. Ao lado dele se encontrava a Hunter mais famosa: Tenshi.  
>.<p>

Karin sentiu que sua vida acabava ali, porém, não foi isso que ocorreu. Quando Sasuke amparou Sakura, Tenshi sorriu.

Mas não era um sorriso nada amigável.  
>.<p>

- Você vai vir por bem... - ela inquiriu - Ou eu vou ter que te levar esquartejada? - a voz não possuía nenhuma emoção.  
>.<p>

Pensando em suas escolhas, Karin optou por continuar viva e não provocar a outra.  
>.<p>

- Eu vou com você.- respondeu cinicamente calma.  
>.<p>

No segundo seguinte estava com a cara no chão com um salto agulha lhe perfurando as costas.

A outra usara a força de um chute para subjugar a ruiva.  
>.<p>

Com uma algema especial a atou e puxando pelos cabelos, arrastou a ruiva até o muro mais escuro.

Sem remorsos socou a ruiva na nuca (escutando um estalo alto) a desmaiando e logo depois a jogou por cima do muro como se fosse um saco de lixo inútil.

Sem emoção alguma (depois de pular o muro), caminhou para o carro do vampiro mais novo e jogou a outra no porta-malas sem se importar em ser gentil.

Só esperava que Sakura estivesse bem ou então aquela coisa que rastejava e que atendia por Karin iria pagar.

E, sobretudo, mas não menos importante Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>..<strong>_  
>Tokyo Tsunade's House 16:00 p.m<br>**..**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>_

Pouco depois do incidente na escola eles chegaram à casa de Tsunade e ela disse de forma resumida o que aconteceu. Sakura recebia tratamento em seu quarto enquanto as duas hunters se ocupavam de conversar.  
>.<p>

- Velhota. - Tenshi sorriu provocando Tsunade.

- Eu não sou velhota sua menina insolente! - revidou a loira de olhos estreitos.  
>.<p>

Tenshi riu e lhe mostrou a língua em forma de dizer: sim, eu sei. Tsunade suspirou. A garota ainda era uma menininha. A mesma menininha que ela cuidou e ajudou após a morte de Jiraya.  
>.<p>

Apesar da aparente frieza, da parte controlada, da força que ela inspirava nas outras pessoas, no fundo ela ainda era aquela menina que queria proteção como qualquer outra. No entanto, a pessoa precisava ser digna de sua confiança.  
>.<p>

Suspirando, e ficando séria, ela disse para aliviar a consciência da mais nova.  
>.<p>

- Você não precisa ir menina. - disse- Pode cuidar de Sakura, eu vejo quem vai te substituir. – disse simples.  
>.<p>

Ficando séria em um relance, Tenshi ergueu sua cabeça e disse:  
>.<p>

-Eu vou. - ela olhou a Hunter mais velha profundamente - Não vou abandonar nada Tsunade – sama. - o olhar dela era determinado. -Vou caçar cada um e não vai sobrar nada. - um sorriso estranho desenhou os lábios finos - Não desisto por nada!- ela inspirava confiança.  
>.<p>

- Tem certeza disso Tenshi? - perguntou preocupada.  
>.<p>

- Toda. - disse feliz - Não sobrará nada pra contar a história. - os olhos se estreitaram - Eu vou fazer que sintam o inferno! - riu de forma sarcástica- Não vejo a hora de descontar tudo o que tem acontecido, vão desejar não ter nascido! - inclinou a cabeça pro lado e sorriu meigamente - Até mais Tsunade-Baa-chan e cuide da Sak-chan.- e rapidamente desapareceu da vista da outra.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

_Olá pessoal quanto tempo._  
><em>espero que alguém ainda leia isso.<em>  
><em>Desculpe a demora de postar mas foi motivo de saúde<em>  
><em>então quem estiver ai de um alô ok? eu adoro reviews =)<br>_.

_Muito obrigada galera que deixou um recadinho_  
><em>vocês são demais =) e muito obrigada mesmo!<br>até o próximo n.n  
>Bjus fofas ^^<em>


End file.
